Bachelors for Auction
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: An auction is run by Carly to raise money for awareness for bipolar disorder in memory of Morgan. There are big surprises in store. Which couples will end up together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_This chapter was written by Melissa._

Carly went from table to table, making sure that each and every centerpiece was perfect. In less than six hours, the room would be filled with the city's most eligible bachelors. She picked up the picture of Morgan and felt the scars on her heart as her eyes misted with tears. It had been three years today since his passing, but it never seemed to get any easier. Perhaps that was why tonight was so important to her. It was all for Morgan, to raise awareness for bipolar, perhaps if they had known more, if she had known what to look for, then he would still be here with her.

"Do you need any help?" Jason asked as he walked into the Metrocourt ballroom and interrupted her thoughts.

Carly smiled at him, it was just like him to show up when she needed him. She grabbed his hand and led him to a table to sit down.

"Just making sure that everything's perfect, but I seem to be running out of things to keep me busy," she stated honestly as she looked around the room.

"I came by to let you know that you can add my name to the list of Bachelor's to be auctioned off," Jason said.

"Sure, I can do that, but Sam may need to come up with a lot of money in order to beat out the competition for a date with you."

"I don't think that Sam will be here, or if she is, that she'll bet on me," Jason stated.

"Why not? If you were my fiancé, I wouldn't risk the chance of losing you to the other women of this town."

"Sam and I, we're not getting married anymore, we're not even going to date anymore. It's just over."

"What the hell is wrong with that girl? Just when I think that I can trust her with your heart, she breaks it. I should break her pretty little face instead," Carly vented as she clenched her hands together.

"Don't be mad at Sam, it was a mutual decision. We just...the five years that I was gone, it changed things between us. We realized that we were trying to recreate a past that couldn't be recreated and that we don't want the same things anymore. I still need the danger, the adventure, the adrenaline. Sam can't take the same types of risks anymore. She needs the security of loving someone that she isn't constantly afraid will disappear on them again."

"It wasn't your fault that you were taken away from us."

"Maybe not, but it's changed things just the same."

"Well, it's Sam's loss then."

"I'm going to go and pick up my tuxedo, I'll see you tonight," Jason said as he kissed her cheek and walked out.

Carly was just about to leave as well when she received a call from someone that had been gone from this town for far too long.  
The caller wanted Carly to add his name to the list of Bachelor's. She agreed and then hung up the phone as she began to rearrange the order of the names on this list. His appearance certainly would be a surprise and she wondered how his presence would affect Elizabeth and Franco.

XOXOXO

Franco stared at the portrait that he was creating as he moved his pencil across the paper. He had an art studio, but for some reason he needed to be in the art therapy room at the hospital when he drew her. He wasn't even sure of who she was, but her beautiful face came to him in his dreams. Perhaps she was his muse or a vague memory from a time he couldn't remember. He didn't like to think about that, it was frustrating that he couldn't remember anything about his life from before Heather Webber had fished him out of the pier when he was just twenty-five years old. He put the pencil down as he looked at the blond curly locks and her beautiful blue eyes as he wondered if he would ever have a name to put towards his muse. He sighed and then looked up, feeling irritated that he was no longer alone and could no longer work on his masterpiece.

"What are you doing here?" Franco asked as he looked up from his latest sketch to see Kevin Collins standing across from him.

"You're still angry with me," Kevin pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious Doc," Franco said as he put his pencil down.

"I just, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the ways that my brother hurt you."

"Ryan can apologize for his own damn sins. Don't you think that you should be sorry about your own?"

"You feel that I betrayed you."

"I know that you betrayed me. We were close, I'm not naive enough to think that we were friends, but I thought that you honestly wanted to help me."

"I did want to help you."

"No, you used me. You gave me all of those free therapy sessions so that I would spill my secrets to you and then you used them to try and rehabilitate that demented brother of yours. Ryan couldn't be helped, he killed my beautiful Kiki because of you. To hell with you and to hell with your therapy."

"I understand that you don't want to see me anymore, but I don't think that you should give up on the therapy. One of my colleagues Marty Saybrooke has just moved to town. I'd be happy to give you a referral."

"What did you just say?" Franco asked as he stared at him.

"I was saying that I could give you a referral."

"No, before that. What was her name?" Franco asked as he glanced towards his sketch of his muse.

"Her name's Marty Saybrooke. Do you know her?" Kevin asked as he looked at Franco with concern.

Marty, the name seemed so hauntingly familiar, and yet there were no memories tied to it. The only face that he could conjure up, was that of his masterpiece. Did his muse finally have a name and could this Marty have something to do with his past. "How could I possibly know her, I've never met the women, but I would like to meet her," Franco stated.

"Are you going to the Bachelor auction tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth wants me to be one of the Bachelor's so that she can bid on me. It's not really my thing, but if it makes Elizabeth happy."

"Okay, well I'm also going to be there and I've convinced Marty to check it out since she's new to town. I'll introduce you to her tonight."

"I'll see you then, you know your way out," Franco stated as he returned back to his drawing.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure that you want to go tonight?" Monica asked Drew as she looked at her son with worry. It had been a month since Oscar had died and the toll had really devastated her son.

"I promised Carly that I would be a Bachelor for her event."

"I'm sure that Carly would understand if you are not up to it."

"I'm sure that she would to, but honestly, I need to get out of the house and it's for a good cause. Are you going to go?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Monica said.

"I'm going to go and get ready," Drew said as he walked out of the room.

Monica picked up the phone and dialed her number as soon as Drew had left the room. She pleaded with the woman on the phone to go with her to the charity event as well. When the woman had agreed, she hung up the phone with satisfaction. She hoped that her guest would vote on Drew if she came to the party. Drew had been in so much pain for far too long and losing Oscar the way that they had. She would do anything to make sure that her son began to live life again.

XOXOXO

"Cowboy, don't you look handsome," Nora said as she came down the stairs and wrapped her hands around her husband.

"Tell me again, why we have to go to this thing?" Bo asked.

"You don't want to go?"

"It's not that exactly, it's just that I would rather spend the night with my beautiful wife naked in bed."

"It's a good opportunity for us to meet some of the townspeople now that I'm the new District Attorney and you're the new police commissioner."

"You have a point."

"I'll tell you what? Come with me to the auction tonight and tomorrow, we will spend the day naked in bed."

"Deal," Bo agreed as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

She stared at the newspaper article about the charity event and she wondered if Finn was going to be one of the Bachelor's for auction. She wondered if he was still single or if he had moved on with his life. The idea of him with another woman, it left her feeling jealous, not that she had any right to be upset after the way that she had torn out his heart and left him.

She knew that it wasn't fair, the way that she had treated him, or that she had gone back to Port Charles. How would he react when he saw her again? Would he be happy to see her? Would he be happy when he learned that she hadn't miscarried their child like she told him?

She picked up the phone and began to dial his number when she thought better of it. She couldn't tell him that she was back over the phone. She needed to have this conversation with him face to face. She would go to the benefit and if he was a Bachelor for auction then she would bid on him. She needed one night alone with him so that she could tell him the truth about why she had left him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_This chapter was written by Sharon._

Cold sweat burned his eyes and he wiped it away with the edge of his handkerchief. _He should not have stopped long enough to look at the date engraved on it._ Not that he _needed_ a reminder. He knew _exactly_ what today was.

"Would you _stop_ fidgeting, "Robin said, as she came down the stairs to find her dad once again fumbling with his tie?

"Remind me again why I have to do this," he asks.

Robin smiles, as she finishes adjusting his tie for the last time and kisses his cheek. "You _know_ why. This is important to me daddy. Do you think I would agree to play nice with _Carly,_ of all people, if it wasn't?"

"I'm not exactly Bachelor material Robin. I mean what am I supposed to talk about…I have nothing in common with most of the women who will be bidding."

"I don't believe this…Are you actually _nervous?_ My father_…__World Class uper-spy Extraordinaire_ who is afraid of _nothing_."

"That's not entirely true sweetheart. I can face firing squads and terrorists without breaking a sweat but you put me in a room with you and your mother and I'm clearly out of my league."

"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't even _think_ about the date."

"I've been dealing with this for years but usually I'm alone in a hotel room with a bottle of brandy."

"That's what_I'm _here for. I promise I won't let you get swallowed by a shark."

"Does that mean you'll bid on me?"

"Well _who else _am I going to bid on?"

"I love you sweet girl," Robert says, as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry I don't say it enough but I am really so thankful to be your dad."

"I couldn't have _asked_ for a better one," Robin states. "I love you daddy. Now can I trust you not to mess with your tie again while I go fetch my daughter?"

"Scouts honor," he promises as Robin calls for Emma and walks back up the stairs. He takes out the faded photo from his wallet and allows himself a quick glance before tucking it back into his pocket.  
_  
"Oh Annie,"_ he sighs. "_Why is our timing always so off?"_

Emma and Robin smile at each other as they reach the bottom of the stairs. That was about as close as they would get to hearing an admission from Robert.

Anna places the bouquet of red roses on the table. Thinking they are from Finn, she eagerly opens the card. _They were not from Finn. _

The card read:

_Annie,_

_I hope you do not hate me for reminding you of years gone by, but I am tired of pretending I do not still think about you. Happy Anniversary Luv. Just because it was not legal does not mean those vows did not mean everything to me. I hope you are as happy as you were then. You might not be my wife anymore but I still remember what today is. See you at the Bachelor Auction. Wear something Red._

_Robert_

She quickly puts the card into her pocket when Finn enters the room.

"Who are the flowers from," he asks.

"There was no card," she lies.

"Oh a secret admirer," he states. "Should I be jealous?"

_"__Maybe,_" she replies, and walks into the bedroom to change.

She originally planned to wear a blue evening gown but at the last minute, she settles on a familiar red one. _Images of a man tied to a pillar as she runs her hand up his bare chest…images of kissing him… run through her mind and she smiles at the memory. Why is she thinking of Robert right now?_ If she was smart, she would put that dress right back in the closet. _Except Anna Devane thrived on living dangerously and she was about as close to the fire as she could get._

"It probably won't fit me anymore, anyways," she rationalizes.

_It still fit like a glove._ She was standing at the mirror as she runs a brush through her hair one final time and smiles. _Well he said to wear Red didn't he, she thinks. _

What bothered her the most was not that she was entertaining his fantasies but that she found herself hoping that he _liked _what he saw.  
_  
"Oh my God, what is wrong with me,_" she wondered. "_Am I actually hoping he's jealous?" _  
_  
She didn't have to answer her silent thoughts to know that she was hoping he was a lot more than just_ _jealous_. _She was hoping he would kiss her._ Unwilling to question what her daydreams mean, she walks back into the foyer, where Finn is waiting for her.

"Don't you_like,_" she asked, at his confused expression.

"Oh I definitely _like_…It's just not the dress I thought you were wearing."

"I changed my mind," she answers. "I'm allowed. Now let's go."

She hoped he would not find out that she wore this for _Robert_...because this would _always_ be _his_ dress..

_She was playing with fire but Robert had lit the first match...why SHOULDN'T she show him that she was just as good at the game as he was._

He counted down the hash marks from where he engraved them in the wall. It was what marked the time. It was hard to tell one day from the next but from his calculations, he figures it must be slightly over a year.

Repeatedly, since the day he arrived here, they told him his name was Ryan. They told him he did terrible things. They told him he had no family. He knew it was a lie.

They beat him regularly when he refused to answer their questions correctly. They deprived him of his senses. They forced him to stay awake. He survived all of it. He trained for this in the police academy. He was sure of it.

_My name is Nathan West. My wife's name is Maxie. I am a police officer. _

They would be coming for him soon. If he did not find a way out of here, he fears they will eventually take his sanity. He repeats his information again in his head. The more he hears himself say it, the more likely it is that he will hold on to it. He will not let them break him.

_"__I'm coming Maxie,"_ he whispers. He has made that promise so many times over the last year but he finally feels like he is getting closer.

Laura looked at the invitation for the Bachelor event. She was asking herself once again, whether she should go when there was a knock at the door.

_"__Oh my God…Luke?"_

"Hello Angel," he says, and steps into her arms. "Its good to see you."

"You too. How have you been," She asks?

"I'm good. _Better_ now."

It was at that moment, when Lucky stepped forward with some flowers.

"Hi Mom, I brought you something."

_"__Oh my Goodness, _what are you doing back here?"

"My son needs me…I figured why not start now?"

"Wait…are you going to the Auction?"

"Of _course _I am. It's a good cause."

"Lucky, you know…"

"That Liz is with Franco…Yeah I know. I have been trying not to think about it but do not worry about me. I think I finally figured out what I want to do with my life…the first step is this Auction. Now why aren't you dressed?"

"I wasn't going to go," she admits.

_"__Nonsense,"_ Luke puts in. "You've always enjoyed these kind of things. You cannot keep putting your happiness on hold for other people. Besides, if it's a date you are worried about…_I'm _available."

"Luke…"

"I'm serious Angel…what's wrong with a couple of old friends going out together."

"We're _more _than that and you _know_ it...besides, You _aren't_ the first person to ask…why should I say yes to _you_ when I said _no _to him."

"Because I'm better looking," he quips.

She laughs slightly and Luke realizes he has missed her laugh. It was good to see her again. _Despite how it ended, he thinks. _

"Alright _fine,_" she agrees. "But _only _as friends. You hear that Luke…_Friends_…_you better not try anything."_

"Scouts honor," he promises.

"_Liar,_" she calls after him.

Both Luke and Lucky smile after her. It was so nice to see that smile again. To have something to smile _about _again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_This chapter was written by AngelsInstead._  
Hayden arrived in Port Charles with her beautiful, eighteen month old daughter. Her darling girl possessed her daddy's gorgeous sapphire eyes. Hayden was nervous as she pushed the baby stroller through the Metro Court toward the front desk. "Yes, I'd like a room please," Hayden said to the lovely, young clerk. "And I will need a crib for my daughter."

"Wow, you're lucky. You just got the LAST room in the Metro Court. Business is booming because of the Bachelor Auction tonight."

"Ohhh yes, the auction," Hayden said as she looked down at her baby girl and soothed her dark hair full of ringlets.

"It's a benefit for Bipolar Disorder. Carly, the owner of this establishment, is hosting," responded the clerk.

*Hmmmm..." Hayden was thinking. *I wonder if I could find a babysitter on such short notice. I'd like to be at that Bachelor Auction."

Hayden paid the clerk and was given keys to her room in the hotel. "Thanks," she said as a bellboy came to take her luggage. She planned to be in Port Charles for a long stay.

XxxOoo

Another woman had just arrived in Port Charles. She was a colleague of Kevin Collins. They were old friends. "Hey, Kevin. Long time no see," Marty said as she hugged Kevin when he met her at the airport.

"Marty, it's so good to see you," Kevin said, returning her hug.

"Thank you for inviting me. I am ready for a new adventure," Marty said with a smile.

"How about a Bachelor Auction tonight then? Remember, we talked about it on the phone."

"Sure, but what exactly is that? Can you please explain?"

"Several eligible bachelors will be auctioned off for a good cause - to help with Bipolar research. I have a feeling it will be a lot of fun... and full of many surprises," Kevin said.

"I wouldn't miss it then," Marty stated. "After all, I need this distraction so very much."

Kevin noticed her wince. "Marty, are you having those nightmares again?" he asked in concern.

Marty nodded. "I keep seeing his face... the last time I saw him... and I can't shake the feeling that I am responsible for his death," Marty said sadly.

"But you weren't. It was the Men of 21. You're not to blame."

"I tried to tell Todd how I felt... that I forgave him. I guess it was too late."

"I am sorry your past torments you, but I am glad you're here. I think I can help you. Would you like me to be your therapist?"

Marty smiled. "One shrink shrinking another?"

"Exactly," said Kevin as they left the airport together.

XxxOoo

After ending her phone call with Monica, Sam looked through her closet, trying to find a stunning dress for the evening ahead. Monica had assured her that she would take care of Danny and Scout, so Sam was free to have an evening out on the town. Drew was still grieving so deeply after the loss of his son Oscar. Sam wanted to cheer him up the best that she could, so she had thanked Monica for her idea. Sam would bid on Drew and that would give them a chance to talk.

She hoped that Drew would be receptive if she won an evening with him at the auction... after all, they had both been through a lot. Jason's return had caused a painful rift in their relationship, but now that Sam was free and no longer seeing Jason, perhaps she and Drew could work through the tangled mess that had become their lives.

Sam found the perfect dress in her closet as she reached inside and took it off the rack. It was covered in sequins and bling. She happened to know that the dress was Drew's favorite color. She knew she had to hurry and start getting ready for the Bachelor Auction. The evening festivities would be starting soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_This chapter was written by Sharon._

Nora rubs her slightly rounded belly as she and Bo arrive at the metro court hotel.

"Are the girls saying hello," Bo quips.

"They certainly don't want to be ignored tonight," she admits. Her lips turn upward, as she places Bo's hand on her abdomen.

"I never thought we would get to do this at my age but I am so thankful we can," she says. "This is the way it always should have been with Matthew. I will always regret that we did not get that chance."

He kisses her softly and then leans to kiss her belly. "The past is the past Red. We cannot change it. All that matters now is that we are together. I feel so blessed to have this chance with you again and to be your husband. I love you Red."

"I love you too cowboy. Now come on, let us go mingle. "

"After you beautiful."

He puts his arm around her and together they walk towards the gathering crowd.

Peter picks up the wedding album that still sits on Maxie's coffee table as he waits for her to come out of the room. He seethes with hatred as he comes across a picture of him standing with Anna.

_He had everything that should have been his. If he had only been born to a different father. _

All his life, his father talked about the man who stole his Anna away from him. He taught him to hate. He taught him to fear. Everything he ever knew about being a man came from someone who was not even a man. He was a monster.

Then he came across an old bible hidden in the back of the library. Peter always loved to read. As he was fumbling through the pages, an old birth certificate fell out of the pages. He remembers it because it listed Anna and Robert Scorpio as the parents of a son, named Andrew Malcolm Scorpio. His father only told him of one daughter they shared. He knew better than to question him about it.

_He never forgot it_…and years later, his work as an editor led to the truth. Andrew Malcolm Scorpio now goes by the name James Nathan West. The woman who sold him to her sister was not actually his birth mother. She was his father's sometimes lover and accomplice. Nathan still did not know the truth at the time and he wanted to keep it that way.

He stood to gain a huge payout by changing a few details of Anna's past. If she believed she fathered the child of her enemy instead of her true love, she would be much more likely to be willing to make amends. Especially if she believed, her son grew up with Faison.

It all was going according to plan until Nathan stumbled across the truth…and that was when he had to get rid of him.

"Sorry 'brother' but I had to stop you from taking what is mine," he whispered.

He puts the album down, as Maxie appears at the door.

"You ready to go," she asks.

"With you looking like that, of course I am."

She smiles as she takes his hand and together they walk out the door.

Robert is already at the hotel when Anna arrives with Finn._Of course, she would wear that dress, he thinks. I guess I asked for it.  
_  
Anna's eyes lock with Robert's and she smiles. He is looking at her with those dark, smoldering eyes and she can already feel her throat go dry. _Why does he have to be so sexy, she wonders. It would be a lot easier to ignore the pull if he was not so easy on the eyes. _  
_  
Stop it Anna, she chastises herself. You are with Finn now. Act like it._

Robin walks over to her mom and pulls her into a hug. "You look gorgeous mom."

"Thank you sweetheart. So do you."

She holds her a little longer and whispers into her ear so only she can hear. "You might want to stop drooling over dad. Finn is standing right next to you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she says.

"Of Course you don't, "she says. "Finn, can I borrow you for a second. Emma and I need to ask your opinion on something."

"Of course," he says."

"Subtle are they," Robert states.

"Walk with me Scorpio," she says. "We need to talk. "

She puts her hand in his and it feels so warm that Robert can already feel the perspiration building behind his shirt collar.

"Help me pick out some wine will you," she asks.

"You need my expert opinion on that?"

"Well you do have exquisite tastes. "

They step into the wine cellar and the door shuts behind them. Anna runs her hand up his chest.

"What are you doing Scorpio? Why are you sending me flowers and making me think of you when I shouldn't?"

"What's wrong with reminding you how breathtakingly gorgeous you are?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"Then why are you thinking of me baby," he asks, pulling her against him by her waist. "And why did you wear that dress. You know what that dress does to me."

"You asked me to wear Red," she reminds him.

"But did I tell you to wear the dress you were wearing when you tied me to a pillar? Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?"

"Robert…"

His hand slides down her back, and his free hand caresses her cheek. Anna knows she should pull away before this goes any further but his lips are only inches away from hers and she cannot stop thinking about what today is. _Kiss me she thinks. Please kiss me. _

"Tell me you don't feel it," he says. "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you."

"Why are you doing this to me Robert? I am with Finn now. We are playing with fire."

"And as I recall, you always liked it HOT. "

She is staring into his eyes now as he brings his lips down on hers. She wishes she could say she did not feel every nerve cell in her body come alive with that first touch. She wishes she could say that she did not part her lips and he did not plunge his tongue into her mouth as if his life depended on it. _She cannot say that. _

"I want you Annie," he pants, as he brushes the stray hair back from her face. "I dare you to say you don't want me."

She wanted to wipe that cocky grin off his face but she found it impossible. He could already see the way she trembled when they kissed. _It was a hell of a lot more than I like you. It was more like I wanna rip your clothes off. _

She looked into his eyes then. It was a mistake. At that moment, they both lunged for each other at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he backed them up against the wall, his hand gripping her ass.

"I want you Bobby," she cries. "God help me, I want you."

They are both breathing heavily as he picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist. He kisses her hard and deep and she can feel her reservations waning. _She has never wanted anyone as much as she wants Robert. It scares the hell out of her but it does not make it any less true.  
_  
_Good lord, the things that man can do to her pale in comparison to any other man_. He is in her blood… her soul… Her heart… Her mind…And right now, she really wants to feel his skin against hers.

_Careful Anna, she reminds herself. You are really close to crossing the line. Are you sure, you really want to go there? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_This chapter was written by Melissa._

"So, I read your latest article in the medical journal, it was quite intriguing and I have several questions that I would love to ask you about your research," Robin stated. She normally didn't talk shop at these types of events, but she was hoping that talk about his article would distract him from her mother.

"Mom, I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back," Emma stated as she left her mother and Finn. She didn't really need to use the bathroom and normally she wouldn't lie to her mom, but this was the right thing to do. She walked to the wine cellar where she had noticed that her grandparents had disappeared to.

"I want you Bobby, God help me, I want you, but this is all kinds of wrong. We've had our chance, more than one and they've never worked out," Emma heard her grandma say.

Emma looked around her and saw a maid's service cart left forgotten and unattended. _It's fate,"_ she thought to herself as she pushed the cart in front of the wine cellar door. Her grandparents were so stubborn, especially her grandma. Finn was all wrong for her grandma. Her grandpa was the only one that could make her happy. Her grandma just needed a little help to make the right decision and Emma hoped that uninterrupted time with her true love on their anniversary would do the trick.

Emma smiled and then walked back towards where she had left her mom and Finn.

XOXOXO

"Sure, we've had a few chances, and yes, we've both made mistakes, but if you gave us another chance, it would be different this time," Robert stated.

"How do you know?" Anna asked. She should walk away now, before she got her heart broken again, before she hurt him again. Finn was safe, no chance of getting her heart broken with him.

"What are you so afraid of Annie?" Robert asked as he caressed the side of her face.

"Attention, we need all Bachelor's to be on stage in five minutes," they heard Lucy announce over the PA system.

"You better go, we better go before Lucy comes looking for us," Anna said.

"Fine, we'll go, but this conversation isn't over with," Robert declared as he pressed against the door. "We might have a problem here," he stated when the door didn't budge.

"I can't believe that you got us trapped in here Scorpio," Anna stated. How was she supposed to keep herself from acting on her feelings if she couldn't put some distance between her and the love of her life.

XOXOXO

"The first Bachelor tonight might be a surprise, but I promise that he won't be the only surprise this evening. He has just returned home after spending many years in Ireland," Lucy announced as the Bachelor took his place on stage.

Elizabeth gasped as she locked eyes with Lucky. What was he doing here? Her heart fluttered and she felt the fluttering of butterflies that only he could stir up in her.

"Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars," Lucy announced.

"One thousand dollars," Elizabeth said as she held up her paddle before she realized what she was doing.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Elizabeth Webber," Lucy stated.

XOXOXO

Franco felt like such a fool when he heard Elizabeth, his Elizabeth betting on another man, not just another man, but Lucky. She swore that she was over him, but it was painfully obvious that she wasn't. Maybe she would never be.

"Franco, you're up next, although I doubt anyone will vote on you now," Carly taunted as she smirked at him.

"This was your doing? Of course it was your doing. I thought that we made peace when I saved you from Ferncliff."

"Jason saved me from Ferncliff and I didn't force Elizabeth to bet on Lucky, she did that all on her own," Carly stated.

Franco thought about just walking out, Carly was right, who would vote for him now? He had only come to this stupid thing because of Elizabeth. He began to head away from the stage and then thought better of it. He wouldn't give Carly or Elizabeth, for that matter, the satisfaction of driving him away.

XOXOXO

Marty walked into the Metrocourt on Kevin's arm just as they were about to announce the next bachelor.

"Our next bachelor is a famous artist that any woman would be lucky to spend an evening with. Let's start the bidding at a hundred dollars," Lucy announced.

Marty froze as her eyes locked with his. "It can't be," she gasped as she took a step backwards. She couldn't look away from those deep, piercing blue eyes of his. It was him, except, where was his scar? Perhaps she was just seeing what she wanted to see, but those eyes, she would recognize them anywhere, the way that they peered straight into her soul. It was him, it had to be. There was no other explanation.

"Marty, are you okay?" Kevin asked as he helped to steady her. The look on her face was haunted, as if she was staring at a ghost.

"One million dollars," Marty called out before she could stop herself.

Franco looked towards the woman who had bid for him and he gasped as he saw his angel, his muse standing in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_This chapter was written by AngelsInstead._

Franco stood there in a daze. He couldn't believe that the woman from his dreams had bid 1 million dollars on him and had purchased him for the night. He walked toward her slowly, struggling to breathe. He felt as though he were about to hyperventilate. He had forgotten all about Elizabeth and the fact that she had bid on Lucky instead of him. He had all eyes for the woman he had painted in the haunting portrait. "Who are you?" he asked as he approached her.

"I think the most important question is - Who are you? Don't you know who you are?" Marty asked the man who was the exact image of Todd, minus the facial scar. He HAD to be Todd Manning, the man she had thought had died at age 25 in Ireland!

XxxOoo

Hayden had been extremely lucky; not only had she gotten the last room in the Metro Court the night of the auction; she had also found a sitter on short notice. A teenager named Trena had agreed to stay with her eighteen-month-old daughter so Hayden could attend the auction. She sat down at a table in the back, hoping no one would notice her right away. She held her breath, waiting for Finn to come out from behind the curtain. She hadn't seen him in SOOO long! If she bid on him, how would he react? What would he say when she told him about their daughter? She was nervous as a waiter walked up and handed her a refreshment.

"Thank you so much," Hayden said as she tipped the waiter. She took a sip of her drink, waiting for Finn to come out on stage.

XxxOoo

Drew was set to appear next for auction. Carly gave him a hug before he stepped out from behind the curtain. "Good luck," she said as she gently kissed his cheek.

Carly knew that Drew had been through far too much the past few months from the loss of his teenage son to cancer. She was no stranger to loss or grief, so she wanted Drew to find happiness. A woman was waiting in the crowd, prepared to bid on Drew. Sam McCall was eager to spend the evening with him.

XxxOoo

"Ladies, this handsome man is the next gentleman up for bid. Let's start the bidding for Drew Cain at 100 dollars!" Lucy called out as the crowd cheered at Drew's appearance.

"I bid one thousand!" Sam exclaimed as she stood up from her chair.

A hush went over the crowd. Monica smiled as she gave Sam a little wink from afar. "Going once, going twice, sold to Sam McCall," said Lucy.

Drew felt a lump in his throat when he realized Sam had bid on him and had won. "Sam?" he said quietly as he approached her. "I am surprised you bid on me. I thought you were seeing..."

"Jason?" Sam said. "No, we broke up. It was a mutual decision."

XxxOoo

Finn was excited. He was next in line in the auction. He couldn't wait to see Anna. He had no idea his ex was out there in the crowd, eager to bid on him. He also had no idea that Anna was in the cellar with Robert, her ex. He was in for a BIG surprise!

Robin and Emma were watching the auction at a table near the front. Emma was grinning quietly to herself. She knew that her grandparents were in the cellar. *It's definitely fate,* Emma was thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

_This Chapter Was Written by Sharon_

**Chapter Seven**

"Lucky," she whispers, as she steps out in front of him._ The way she says his name is still the best it has ever sounded. God she is beautiful._

"Liz," he sighs.

The way he said her name took her back to the days when he used to sleep on the floor by her bed after that day in the park so many years ago. He might have grown up a little but he was still the same boy who showed her what it meant to love someone. _And he still made her heart skip a beat. _

"What are you doing back here," she asks. "Last I heard you were trying to find yourself."

He pauses as he looks at her. "I couldn't stay away when Aidan needed me. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come home but…"

"You're here now," she says. "That's all that matters."

"I realized something while I was away too."

"What's that," she asked, smiling.

_Her smile could have lit up the entire sky on the 4th of July. _

"I forgive you Liz. I know when I left, things were bad between us but I do not want that anymore. I never could manage to hate you anyways. I heard you got married and…"

"Let's not talk about him tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"Liz, why did you bid on me? You have a husband. Aren't you happy with him?"

* * *

"The next Bachelor up for auction is a Doctor," Lucy stated, as Finn stepped out onto the stage. "I bet you single ladies would just love for him to examine you, wouldn't you?"

Finn could hear the applause but the only thing he could think of was that Anna was nowhere in sight. The second thing he thought of was that Robert seemed to be missing as well. _It does not mean that they are together_. _Damn it, where are you Anna? _

Across the room, Robin turns to Emma and smiles. "Where are your grandparents Emma?"

Emma shrugs her shoulders as Robin raises an eyebrow at her. "Why would I know," Emma challenges.

"Because I know you…You did something, didn't you?"

"Let us start the bidding at one hundred dollars," Lucy states.

"I bid two thousand dollars," the woman said.

"Oh No," Robin stated.

"Isn't that…"

"Stay here Emma. Don't even think of moving."

"And miss the fireworks," she stated, a big smile on her face.

Robin just rolled her eyes as she walked away. She could hear Lucy's final words even as the door closed.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Hayden Barnes."

Finn could not believe his eyes. How was it possible that Hayden could be here right now…or that she would bid on him? This really was not good. _What was he going to tell Anna when she came back?_

"What are you doing here Hayden," he asks.

"Well when you wouldn't come to me, I figured it was time I came to you. I have to admit though…I thought I would have had a little more of a fight. What happened to your girlfriend Finn? She doesn't have another _lover_ does she?"

"_Shut up Hayden."_

_"Oh my God, she does." _

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Then where is she? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"She just got held up?"

"Is _that _what they're calling it these days? I have to tell you Finn, I am surprised you are this clueless. Anyone with eyes can see that Anna was never yours to begin with. I saw you on the news. I also saw that sexy ex-husband of hers. Sure looked like they were together to me. Open your eyes _Sweetheart._ She's just not that into you."

Hayden starts to walk away when Finn grabs her by the arm. "_What the hell do you want,"_ he demands.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know," she states, smiling. "Come on Finn. Let's play 'let's make a deal.'"

* * *

"You think this is _my_ fault," Robert questions. "_I'm _not the one who chose a _bloody wine cellar_ to have a personal conversation."

"You think this is _my _fault?" she retorts. "So typical Scorpio. If you had not been crossing boundaries, then I would not have needed to speak to you alone in the first place."

"_I'm_ not the _only _one crossing those boundaries _sweetheart_, "he challenges. "Or are you _really _going to tell me that you were not a _willing_ participant a couple minutes ago."

"Robert, I…"

He puts his hand on her hips as he kisses her neck. "Don't you remember what we said to each other all those years ago? The vows that we took when we finally made it _all_ the way down the aisle. It was one of the four happiest days of my life," he confesses.

"_Four,_" she asks, with a grin?

"The first time I married you, the day that you told me that Robin was my daughter and the day I found out that you were pregnant again. All of the happiest times of my life revolved around you, my beautiful bride."

She can feel his breath hot on her neck as his hand moves to her ass, pulling her against him. "You took my breath away then and you _still_ take it away now. That is not going away Annie. My feelings for you are not going away."

"Robert, you _know_ how I feel about you. How I have _always_ felt about you. But this is ten shades of wrong. Why can you not accept that our time has come and gone? We have wonderful memories of a magical time but we can't seem to make it work Robert…"

"Have you forgotten why we couldn't make it work the last time? Faison _kidnapped _you Annie…_he took you away from me_. Do you _honestly_ think we would have separated if it was not for circumstances beyond our control?"

"I don't _know_ Robert…Your other wife did show up alive…Our marriage was not even legal…"

"And I sent her divorce papers …doesn't it matter at all that I wanted to marry _you_ again…You are the love of my life Anna…There was never a day when I was not in love with you. When I would not have given anything to have you back. We lost so many chances because I did not listen to the thoughts in my head…I am _done _with that Annie…I am _done_ letting my bloody honor get in the way of fighting for you…for what I know in my heart is meant to be…"

She bites her bottom lip as she tries to put some distance between them. Robert looks at her, as she stares into his eyes. She has not seen that look in years. She knows what it means.

"If you didn't want anything to happen, you would not have worn this dress," he whispers. "You didn't wear this dress for Finn. We _both _know this dress will _always_ be _my_ dress."  
_  
God Damn it, she hated when he was right. _

He lifted the hem of her dress as he slid two fingers into her panties. "Your body doesn't lie," he whispers. "Do you have any idea how much it turns me on when you are this wet?"

_"I want you so much,_" she cries, as he plunges his tongue into her mouth and kisses her deeply. She helps him find the zipper of her dress and he slides it down her body until it pools at the floor. He caresses her breasts with his fingers as he unsnaps her bra.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

"You need to lose some clothing too Scorpio," she challenges as she helps him unbutton his shirt. She trails warm kisses up his bare chest as she reaches for the belt on his pants. They finish undressing each other in a desperate urgency neither of them has felt in years.

He kisses her deeply as he lifts her up off the ground, her legs locking around his waist as they back up against the wall. She can feel his engorged shaft pressing against her stomach as their hands caress each other's naked flesh.

"God, I love when you are this hard," she sighs. "It makes me so hot."

"You are definitely _hot_ Annie," he whispers. "In more ways than one."

She shifts her hips as she kisses him again. _"I want you Annie," _he cries, as he kisses her shoulder.

Robert wraps Anna in his arms as they kiss when Robin opens the door to the cellar. She calls out their name but they do not hear her.

"Oh my _God,_" she whispers. "They are _still _scarring me for life."

She pops open a bottle of wine and dumps it on her parents to get their attention.

"_What the hell,_" Anna yells.

"Well _someone_ has to cool you two down. Did you _really _just have sex in wine cellar," Robin snaps.

"We didn't _get_ that far," Robert interjects.

"Not that it's any of your business," Anna adds.

"It is when your so called boyfriend just got auctioned off to someone who was not you… and _you_ dad have exactly five minutes to get dressed and ready for _your _turn…get moving."

"Yes dear," Robert stated as he searched for his clothes.

"Anna," he says, but Robin cuts him off at the knees. "_Later dad. You two can talk later. "_

Robin pushes her dad out the door and then turns to Anna.

"Well _now_ I know why you turned down Finn's marriage proposal. "

"Robin, please don't say anything about this. We just got a little carried away."

"_Mom, you and dad were about five seconds away from having sex. That is a lot more than just 'getting carried away.'_ You need to think about what that means."

"Robin…"

"Mom, we don't have time."

Anna follows Robin out the door, her face still flushed from what almost happened with Robert. _What in the hell was wrong with her, she wondered? How could she have forgotten where they were?_

* * *

"This next Bachelor has been turning heads for decades now," Lucy states. "I think most will agree that WSB agent Robert Scorpio is still one of the sexiest men here tonight."

"You would agree with that wouldn't you Grandma," Emma asks.

Anna just glares at Robin, and then turns to Emma and says, "Of Course I would. Your grandfather is a very handsome man. That's why I married him twice."

"Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars," Lucy says. "Do I hear one hundred?"

"One hundred, "Robin states, just because she promised her dad she would bid on him.

"One thousand," a familiar voice states.

"Is that," Emma questions.

"Aunt Alex," Robin gasps.

"_What the hell is that woman doing,_" Anna states bitterly.

"Obviously bidding on dad," Robin answers.

"_Over my dead body,_" she challenges, rising to her feet.

"Five thousand Dollars, "Anna answers.

"Seven Thousand," Alex says.

"One Million Dollars," Anna states.

"Seven Million Dollars," Alex pushes back.

Anna walks over to the stage and looks her sister dead in the eyes. "One hundred Million," she states.

"Going Once, Going Twice," Lucy States.

"Two Hundred Million," Alex Counters.

"Five Hundred Million," Anna states.

Alex just smiles at Anna. "You know, if you want him that badly, you could have just asked. He's not worth much more."

"He's worth a lot more than you can give him," she yells.

"What's the matter Anna? Are you Jealous?"

"You don't even _want _him Alex. You just want to piss me off."

"And _why _would I piss you off Anna…Aren't you with Finn? Oh right…he got snatched away while you were too busy to care."

"Seven Hundred Million," Alex states.

"One Billion," Anna Counters.

"Going Once, Going Twice, Sold to Anna Devane," Lucy States.

"You can go now," Anna yells.

"Not until I meet the man of the hour."

Robert walks off the stage and towards the Devane sisters. Alex pushes past Anna and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Alex," he states. "I guess we finally meet."

"You can _really_ tell us apart," she asks.

"I know _my _Annie," he states. "I know every curve of her body."

"Let us test that theory then," Alex states in her best Anna imitation. She kisses him hard as Anna looks on. Robert immediately pushes her away and says, "You aren't even _close _to the real thing."

"Then I'm not trying hard enough."

Anna lunges for Alex then, her hands wrapping around her throat in a choke hold as she pulls her away from Robert. "_Keep your god damned hands off my man_," she screams.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter was written by Melissa_

**Chapter Eight**

"Don't you know who you are?" Marty asked as she looked into his eyes. It had to be him, she would recognize his eyes anywhere, the way that he always looked at her, it was the same now as it had always been. These were the eyes of Todd Manning.

"Of course I know who I am, I'm Franco Baldwin. The question is who are you, and why did you bid so much money on me? Who are you to me?"

"What do you mean?" Marty asked. He couldn't be this Franco person, he just couldn't be. He didn't know who she was, but he recognized her. How could she answer his question, when she couldn't define their relationship. Was she his victim, enemy, friend, lover? They had been all of that at one time or another.

"It's complicated," she whispered.

"Will you go somewhere with me? I want to show you something?" He asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Where do you want to take me?"

"It's a surprise," he stated.

She must be out of her mind to go anywhere alone with him but she placed her hand in his. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

"I think that I need to have my eyes checked," Nora said as she and Bo had entered the ballroom. They would have been there earlier, but they had found a supply closet and she just couldn't keep her hands off of her husband, but now it appeared that she had missed a lot. She could have sworn she saw Marty Saybrooke leaving with somebody who looked like Todd Manning, but it couldn't be, he was dead. She had so many questions.

"If you do then so do I, that man with Marty looked a lot like Todd Manning, well, except he didn't have a scar," Bo pointed out.

"Hey Carly, do you know if Marty Saybrooke bid on anyone?" Nora asked as she and Bo approached her.

"Yes, she bid a million dollars on Franco Baldwin. Personally, I don't think he's worth one dollar, let alone one million, but to each their own," Carly said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Nora pulled out her cell phone and began to type in the search field,

"You're looking up Franco, aren't you?" Bo asked.

"I just have to know," Nora said as she shuddered. The idea that Todd Manning could still be alive was a nightmare that she didn't want to be a reality, for herself or her friend.

"It's him, it has to be," Nora said as she showed the picture of Franco to Bo. "What do you think?" She asked Bo.

"I think that you should call Marty," Bo stated.

"Damnit," Nora swore under her breath as she reached Marty's voicemail after just one ring,

* * *

"We've made a lot of money so far and have several bachelor's still to come. We're going to take a quick fifteen minute intermission so please feel free to grab a drink as I'm sure there will be plenty more drama to come when we return," Lucy announced and then stepped off the stage.

It had been some night, full of a lot of surprises. Why couldn't anything she ever hosted go off as planned? Well, at least she hadn't ended up in her underwear, like she did every year at the nurse's ball.

* * *

"I'm not playing games with you Hayden," Finn stated as he began to walk away.

"The hell you're not," she said as she grabbed his arm. "I bid money on you, not that there was any competition from your so called girlfriend. I won your company for the evening," Hayden pointed out.

"I'm sure you can get your money back," Finn retorted.

"I could, but you're a Doctor, Finn. Would you really let some depressed crazy lunatic suffer because you can't face your feelings for me?"

"I don't have any feelings for you, not anymore."

"I don't believe you," Hayden stated as she grabbed Finn by the tie and pulled him in for a steamy kiss.

* * *

"What did you want to show me?" Marty asked as Franco led her to his art therapy room at the hospital.

"Close your eyes," he pleaded as they entered his room.

He waited until her eyes were shut and then put her portrait on the easel. He was nervous, he hadn't shown anyone this picture, but he had to show her. He wiped his sweaty palms on his suit pants and took a deep breath. "Okay, open your eyes," he prompted her.

"It's me," Marty gasped. She had felt so conflicted on the drive to the hospital. He had been so certain that he was this Franco person, and she worried that she was going out of her mind, seeing what she wanted to see. Perhaps, he was just a stranger that looked like Todd, that she wanted to be him. This portrait of her changed everything though. She didn't know Franco, she had no history with him, there was no reason for him to paint her, unless he was Todd.

"I don't remember anything from before I was twenty five, but your face kept coming to me in my dreams. Night after night, you were all that I dreamt about, all I could see, so I painted you. You must have been important to me. Who are you to me?" Franco asked again.

"Yes, we knew each other, but I didn't know you as Franco. You're Todd Manning, you have to be him. It's the only explanation. I thought that you died in Ireland, but here you are. You were so hell bent on making amends for hurting me, that you took a bullet doing me a favor. I thought that I killed you, but I didn't. We have a second chance at redemption," Marty said as her eyes filled with tears. For so many years, she had felt guilty for this man's death, but he was alive. She didn't know if she could forgive him or if he could forgive her, but it was a chance and that had been what she had been praying for.

"What do you mean? I hurt you...if I am this Todd Manning, how did I hurt you?" Franco asked. The thought of doing anything to hurt his muse, his angel made him sick, but the look on her face...he had hurt her bad.

"It doesn't matter, you're alive, that's all I wanted," Marty said.

"It matters to me. Fine if you're not going to tell me, then I'll look it up. I'm certain that there will be plenty for me to read about this Todd Manning person," Franco stated as he said the name with disgust.

"I'll tell you," Marty said knowing that if he was going to learn the truth about their past, it had to come from her.

"So tell me," Franco prompted as he put his phone down on the desk.

"If you're Todd Manning like I believe you are then you raped me back when we were in college together," Marty revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter was written by Sharon_

**Chapter Nine**

Nora and Bo walked out onto the terrace and Bo wrapped his jacket around her. She was shivering now.

"Red…Red, talk to me," he pleads.

She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth to speak, she found that even words escaped her. She could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage as she turned to her husband.

"I will never forget that smell," she stammers. "It's the same as it was when he…he…"

He knew what she wanted to say. He could not bring himself to say it either. _When he tried to rape her. When he had a knife to her throat. When he terrorized her, while she was blind._

"We will find the truth Red…I promise you…"

"What if he's alive," she asks. "How am I ever supposed to feel safe again?"

Bo rubs her shoulders gently, as her hands begin to shake.

"I will never let him hurt you again Red," he promises, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. "Please tell me you believe that? You are safe with me Red."

"Oh cowboy, I know that," she admits. "_You _are my safe spot in a world that is much too terrifying. That is not what I am worried about."

"What is it beautiful?"

"What if he feels like he is backed into a corner…isn't that _exactly_ why he went after me in the first place? Bo, I cannot go through that again. You _know_ I can't. And it is not just _me_ I am worried about now."

Tears fall down her face and he pulls her against him, his arms holding her tight. He knows how hard this is on his wife. It does not matter how long ago it happened, a woman never forgets something like that. Every terrifying memory from that night burns into her soul…and every so often, she still has nightmares.

He kisses her forehead as she cries in his arms. He will always hate the man for what he put her through…for almost taking her away from him. Nora is his world. He will never let anyone hurt her or their children ever again.

* * *

Anna's words thumped in his brain, even as he felt Hayden's lips on his. _She had called Robert her man. Not him. Robert. He can still see the way Anna's hands wrapped around her sisters throat as she said it. For Robert. It was all for Fucking Robert Scorpio. Anna wanted Scorpio. _

The kiss came out of nowhere, and at first, he just froze. When Hayden's lips parted, his tongue plunged into her mouth and he found himself kissing her back.  
_  
Anna thinks she wants Scorpio, Finn thought. How about now?_

He felt drunk on his rage even as Hayden senses the tightness in his muscles and steps back from his embrace.

"Isn't this what you wanted," he demands, clutching his throbbing cheek after she slaps him.

"Not if you are only doing it to punish your faithless girlfriend?"

"_You shut your mouth about Anna,_" he barks.

"Why should I? You are trying to punish a woman who is not even _looking_ at you. How did you _not_ know how she felt about Scorpio? You proposed to her in front of a room full of people and she was looking at the man _behind_ you…Why did you _think _she turned you down? Finn, I was not even there…I saw one picture and it told me _exactly_ who she was with and it _wasn't_ you…"

"It was because I asked her in such a public way…she hates to be the center of attention Hayden…She…"  
_  
"She doesn't love you Finn_…How can you deny that when she was willing to fork out a _billion_ dollars just so her sister couldn't have a shot at him…. If that isn't enough then how about the fact that _everybody_ heard her when she called him _her man_…"

"She's right man," Kevin says, on his way backstage for the auction. "I hate to be in agreement on something like this but did you see the way Scorpio's shirt was buttoned?"

"What are you getting at?"

"If I was a betting man, I would have to assume that either he dressed in the dark or…."

"They were making some whoopee," Hayden cut in.

Kevin nods his head in amusement as he walks away. He likes Anna. He remembers being at the nurses ball and being as shocked as everyone else when Finn proposed. He always thought she was with Robert. She certainly _looked _like she was.

* * *

Anna could almost taste blood as she wound her hands tightly around her sister's throat. Her eyes flashed red with fury and an unrestrained hostility she was unaccustomed to.

Robert steps in front of the vultures known as reporters and snatches the video camera from greedy hands. He crushes the tape with his foot before turning his angry gaze upon the offending parties.

"If I find out that you have found a way to air _any_ of this…_Trust me_, I will _make sure_ that you can't even get a job as a garbage collector. Now _Scram._ I have better things to do than having to put you gnats under arrest."

"You can't do that," one of them complained.

"You want to test that theory," he questions, his eyes boring into them until they fumble to pick up what was left of their equipment.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyer," one of them threatened.

"I can't wait. I'll be sure to tell them how you were harassing a couple of guests."

One of the reporters grabs the other by the arm and drags him away. When Robert finally gets to Anna, he puts his hand on her back to soothe her.

"Come on Luv," he pleads. "You can let her go now. "

He rubs her back slightly and she loosens her grip on her sister's throat, letting him pull her away. Anna and Alex stand toe to toe like hungry predators, circling their next meal. Alex arches her back and looks Robert up and down slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me he was such a provocative package," Alex asks smugly. Anna could almost feel her blood boiling as she stepped in front of Robert, her eyes fixed on Alex in a feral scowl. Alex just scoffs at her.

"Oh _now_ I can't even _look?_ He is not even yours any longer. "

"Maybe she didn't get the memo Luv," Robert whispers in her ear. "I think what we were doing in the wine cellar kind of proves that I am still _yours._" She wants to smack him and she wants to kiss him, neither of which is practical when she is so angry with Alex.  
_  
"What the hell are you doing here Alex_," Anna demands.

"Do? How about it delicious? You can pretend I'm Anna if it helps."

Robert takes a step back, the brazen boldness of Alex's proposition taking him aback.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you are _nothing _but a two bit _whore_," Anna yells.

"Takes one to know one," Alex spits back.

"You want a fight Alex? _Come and get me." _

Anna grabs a champagne glass off a passing waiter's tray and downs it. She then proceeds to throw it in the direction of her sister. Alex only narrowly misses the glass flying passed her head and crashing onto the floor.

"Next time I won't miss," Anna promises.

"You think I can't take you," she challenges.

"I'd like to see you try."

An uncomfortable Silence swept over the room as the guests anticipated the impending brawl. Some of them were placing bets; most were simply waiting to see if there would be bloodshed. Anna was looking at Alex with murder in her eyes and Alex was simply taunting her. This could _not _mean good things.

Anna lunges for Alex, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she sends her hurling backwards and into a nearby table.

"You _bitch,_" Alex yells, as Anna leans over her.

"You say that like it's a _bad _thing."

Alex reaches up, grabs Anna by the arm, and tosses her to the floor. She makes a move to hit her but Anna anticipates her move and blocks it. Anna now has Alex flat on her back, her knees holding her in place when Robert finally gets to her.

"Let her _go_ Luv," Robert pleads. "You are going to _kill_ her."

"It would certainly make things a lot _easier_ if I did, "she rationalizes.

"You would kill your own sister," Alex asks smugly.

"Don't you _dare_ play the family card? You have not been my family in years. Maybe you never were"

"Oh did I hurt your tender little feelings? That is why you needed me in the first place. If you hadn't gone and fallen in love then_ 'mama' _wouldn't have needed to turn me into you."

"So this is payback then…Because I couldn't me molded into a cold, unfeeling _bitch_ like you."

"You could have had _everything_ Anna…but then you went and _married him._ You nearly gave up your life so you could go play house with the man you broke the rules for."

"And now _you _want to take him for a ride? He is not some goddamn _toy_ Alex. You cannot _use_ him to hurt me. I will see you _dead _before I _ever _let you do that."

"It is okay Luv. She is not worth it. "

"You don't understand Robert? The way she looks at you as if you do not have a single stitch of clothing on…I _hate _her for that…she does not get to look at you like that. She doesn't…"

"Careful Anna, Green does not look good on you," Alex interrupts.

"He's _mine_ Alex…You _don't _get to put your hands on him."

"Says who?"

"Says _me_," Robert states emphatically. "You could _never_ be Anna. Anna is worth _so_ much more than_ you_."

"Let me guess…because you are_ in love_ with her. You two had so much potential before you went and threw everything away for a four-letter word. You want to waste your time chasing _ordinary,_ be my guest."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Alex turns and walks away. Robert is still holding Anna around the waist when he whispers. "_You_, Anna Devane will _never_ be _ordinary._ "

"Robert, I have to go find Finn now, "Anna interrupts.

"Yeah, you should do that. You can tell him that since it is our anniversary then_ I_ will be the one taking you home. You can also tell him that _I_ will be the one you come home to from now on."

_God he is confident, she thinks. _

"I really hate you for making me want you so much," she admits. Robert's hand moves to the small of her back and he kisses her cheek.

"No you don't," he says simply, that smug look on his face. He brushes his fingers through her hair as he studies her.

"Did you really mean it Robert? Am I still _yours_?"

"Didn't you feel how much I wanted you in the cellar Luv? This is not just a way to pass the time for me. I _want_ you…in _every _way. "

"Robert, I…"

He brushes his lips across her forehead and she takes a step back. "I don't expect you to take my word for it Annie. I know I have let you down _so_ many times."

"Not as much as _I've_ let _you _down."

"Just come up to my room Annie. We can spend our Anniversary together. See where it takes us."

"Robert, this auction has just started."

"And I highly doubt that anyone would miss us. Think about it okay. Talk to Finn. I'll be waiting."

She watches him walk away and smiles. _Was she crazy for wanting to accept his invitation? _

* * *

Lucy walks out onto the stage again and smiles. "I know we have had some drama ladies and gentlemen but we still have a show to put on. Who wants to start bidding again?"

There are applause heard from the crowd as the chaos from earlier begins to fade away.

"Our next bachelor is an editor for a magazine, "she said as Peter stepped out onto the stage. "Let us start the bidding at one hundred dollars.

_Dead silence. _

"Come on ladies, "Lucy prompted, "Surely one of you wants to spend some time with this handsome man?"

Maxie looked around the room. She knew that she promised him she would bid on him. It was just that tonight she was thinking of Nathan. She takes a step forward when she hears a loud noise. The skylight opens up and a man lands in the middle of the stage.

_"Oh my God,_" Maxie cries. "_Nathan?"_

"I'm here Maxie. I'm really here."

"But I _saw _you die…This can't be real…this can't be…"

She loses consciousness in his arms as Peter and Nathan lock eyes. "Games over Peter," Nathan says. "I want my_ identity _back."


	10. Chapter 10

_This Chapter was written by Melissa_

**Chapter Ten**

He could feel her trembling in his arms as he held her. He wrapped his jacket around her even though he knew that the weather had nothing to do with her trembling. She was frightened that Todd Manning was still alive and so was he. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated that man. He wanted to kill him, but they didn't even know if it was him. Bo would find out and if Franco really was Todd Manning, well, he just might be a dead man. "I'm never going to let that bastard anywhere near my girls ever again," Bo seethed.

"I don't want to waste anymore time thinking about that monster. Marty shouldn't have gone with him, but as much as I love her, I can't save her if she doesn't want to be saved. Let's go back to the party, I want to enjoy the night with my husband," Nora said as she grabbed Bo's hand and headed back inside.

* * *

"Franco's not the man that he used to be. He was sick, had a tumor, but he's changed while you were away," Liz stated.

"That's not what I asked. I asked you if you were happy with him," Lucky stated.

Franco loves me, he puts me and my boys first. I shouldn't have bid on you," Liz stated.

"Then why did you?" Lucky asked her as he gave her the look that told her that he wasn't going to drop this line of questioning until she was honest with herself and with him.

"I'm happy with him Lucky, or at least I want to be. He loves me and puts me first which is more than I can say for you, for Jason, for any other guy in my life. I bid on you because as much as I hate it Lucky, you're the love of my life. I still love you, there, I said it, but it doesn't matter, because you've never loved me the way that I love you."

"You're so wrong," Lucky stated as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"If you're Todd Manning like I believe you are then you raped me back when we were in college together," Marty stated.

"Rape," Franco gasped. He felt as if all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out of that room with that one awful word. He hated that word, always had, especially after the hell that he had inflicted on Sam and Michael when he had been sick. He hadn't really raped Sam, but he lied about it. For years, he let her believe that she had been raped just to get under Jason's skin. He never meant for Michael to get hurt, but he couldn't deny that his actions had led to him being raped in prison. Logically, he knew that he was sick, that he had a brain tumor when he had done all those awful things, but maybe it was more than that. If he was this Todd Manning, then he had raped this beautiful woman standing in front of him. Perhaps he really was just a monster, tumor or no tumor, he had done unforgivable things. Things that he knew he could never make amends for.

"You shouldn't be here with me, if I am this freak, even if I'm not him, you should be far away from me," Franco finally said after what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence. "I'm not a good person either way. I'm a killer Marty, a sick illusionist, and now possibly your rapist," he spat out with disgust.

"Yes, you're all of those things, but you're more than that to me. I just found you after years of believing that I killed you and I'm not giving up on you. I have to believe that you are more than the monster that raped me for her sake."

"For who's sake?" he asked.

"For our daughter's sake," Marty whispered as she reached out and grabbed his hands


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam took Drew's hand and led him out of one of the side doors so they could stand on the terrace. For a moment, they simply look into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry I was not here for you when your son died. I did not know if I would make things harder for you and I did not want that. I am here now though. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"You are doing it Sam…Just being here with me…it helps."

"Good, "she says, and an involuntary shiver runs down her back. Drew takes off his jacket and places it around her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I ask why you and Jason didn't last," he asks.

"It was a lot of little things really but in the end it came down to the fact that he wasn't you."

Sam turned to face him then, her hand caressing the side of his face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. Is there any way you could ever forgive me for making the wrong choice. "

* * *

When the kiss ended, Lucky caresses the side of Elizabeth's cheek as he looks into her eyes.

"I don't know how we got to this place Liz but you have to know that I never loved anyone half as much as I have always loved you. It hurts me to think that you would rather be with someone like Franco then to be with me."

_"You _were the one who pushed me away Lucky," she admits.

"I know and it was a mistake. I thought if I put some distance between us then it would make me stop aching for you but it just never worked. You broke my heart but even through all of that, I still missed you…missed us."

"I miss you too Lucky. My life just does not make sense without you in it. "

"I love you Liz. Do you think you could ever give me another chance to make things right between us?

* * *

Anna knows she has to talk to Finn before she can allow this to go any further with Robert but she is not exactly sure how to tell him. _How did you tell someone that you are leaving them for your ex-husband, who you almost made love to in a wine cellar? Well maybe he does not need to know that last part, she thinks. _

She stops walking when she spots him with Hayden. If she had not known before this that she was not in love with Finn than she would have known it now. She was watching Hayden leaning into him and whispering into his ear and she felt _nothing._ Not Jealously. Not Love. Not even annoyance. When she thought of Robert with her sister, she wanted to rip her eyes out, but with Finn and Hayden, she could not care less. That was a big revelation for her.

She clears her throat and Finn turns around to face her. Hayden just grinned at her smugly.

"I'm surprised that Robert allowed you to pull your tongue out of his mouth long enough to show up? What is the matter Anna? The old guy can't get it up."

Her hand smacked against his face so hard that it left a mark on his cheek. A surge of raw anger shot through him when he looked at her. She cut him off at the knees.

"To answer your question Finn…There are _no _concerns there. That man does things to my body that you are not even _aware_ exist. I should know. He gave me a little appetizer earlier. I can only imagine what the main course will be."

"_You bitch_," he yelled.

"Are you sure you want to do this here Finn? I came here to talk to you alone but if you keep acting like an ass, I have no problem doing this in front of an audience."

"What kind of person plays with hearts this way," Hayden asks. "What you are doing to him is cruel."

"What do you care what I do to him? We _both_ know he will be going home with _you _tonight?"

"So what if I do? It's not like _you_ have any interest in me."

_"You son of a bitch_," Hayden yells, her hand connecting with the other side of his cheek. "I am _not_ interested in being your _backup _plan Finn. If that is _all_ I am to you then you can go to hell. "

He takes a step back and watches with stunned silence as Hayden storms out of the room. Anna just stares at him with a tight-lipped smile.

"I think she's as annoyed with you as I am," Anna states simply. "Probably more."

"If you hadn't provoked her," Finn starts.

"Don't you_ dare _put this on me. I have had _enough_ of your attitude. I came here to tell you that we are over. Now that I have, I don't have to stand here and listen to your accusations."

"Are you going to _deny _that you have been fucking your ex behind my back?"

"I'm _not _going to dignify that with an answer. You obviously are going to believe what you want to anyways. I will _not _let you turn what Robert and I share into something dirty. _I won't let you._"

"Then why did you bid one billion for him Anna; we _both _know he would screw you for _free._"

Rage nearly consumed her as she looked at him with fiery eyes. Lifting the hem of her dress, she pulls back her foot and kicks him hard in the groin, the pain doubling him over.

"Don't you _ever_ insult Robert again," she demands. "_Don't you ever_." Without another word, she turns and walks away, leaving Finn clutching his man parts as he writhes in pain all alone.

* * *

"Maxie…Maxie baby, wake up," Nathan calls to her. She looks as white as a sheet so he yells at a waiter to bring him some water. He pats her cheek lightly and she finally opens her eyes.

"Drink this sweetheart," he says.

"Are you real," she questions. "I'm not having a really good dream am I?"

"I'm real Maxie," he says, and kisses her softly. "I love you so much."

"But how...where have you been all this time?"

"It's a long story…one I will tell you after I get you home. I missed you Maxie. We have a lot of catching up to do. "

She smiles at him softly and he helps her to her feet. It was then that they both noticed Peter was gone.

"Nathan, you need to know that Peter and I…"

"Maxie, I know that you were involved with him. It is okay. I do not blame you."

"I didn't have sex with him Nathan. I couldn't. Every time I tried, I would see your face. I wanted to move on but I was not ready to let you go. I need you to know that."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that," he says, as he pulls her close.

He would tell her that Peter is behind his 'death' when they were back in the privacy of their apartment, after he met his son…and he would tell her that he is Robert and Anna's son. He needed her advice on how he can tell them the truth. He doesn't know his father at all and he wants to know his mother better. He wants to be a part of their lives.

* * *

Robert opens the door to his hotel room to find Anna standing there with a big smile on her face. He was wearing nothing but a towel and Anna could not stop looking him up and down.

"You see something you like," he teased.

"I see _a lot _that I like," she replied, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. Robert closes the door as he picks her up into his arms.

"I love you Robert Scorpio. I need you to know how much I love you before we go any further."

"Oh Annie," he whispers. "I have waited so long to hear those words. I love you so much my beautiful Annie. I always have and I always will."

Her hand runs up his bare chest as she looks into his eyes. "Make love to me Robert. Please. I don't want to wait another second."

His towel falls to the floor as Robert's hands run through her hair; Anna kisses him lovingly at first but soon the passion grew and his tongue plunges into her mouth. _Was this finally going to happen, he wonders? Was Anna really telling him what he thinks she is? _

"Are you sure," he asks. "I need to know you are sure Luv. I want you madly but if there are any doubts, I need you to tell me now while I still can think rationally."

She reaches down and starts stroking his hard cock. "You're so hard already baby."

"That's what you do to me Annie," he pants. "Only you. All I have to do is think about you…"

"Give me your hand," she says, cutting off his words.

He groans as she hikes up the hem of her dress and guides his fingers to the tip of her opening.

"You're soaked," he responds.

"That's for you Bobby. Only for you. Does that answer your question?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
**

_This update was written by AngelsInstead._

Franco completely lost his breath when Marty told him that he was the father of her child - a daughter. He immediately thought of Kiki, the young woman who had been like a daughter to him. She had tragically lost her life. What if he WAS a father? Did he conceive a child out of rape with this beautiful woman who stood before him?

"Marty, are you saying...?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

"Yes, you're the father of my child. You and I have a daughter together."

"How can that be possible?" he questioned. "I raped you...I forced you to carry my child?"

Marty shook her head. "That was later...long after our college days. Our child was conceived just before I thought you had died. You never knew."

"You mean you willingly slept with me after I raped you when we were in college? How could you? And how are you SO sure that I am this man - Todd Manning?"

"I didn't just sleep with you. We made love," Marty stated.

She reached up and brushed her lips against his, taking him off guard. \When she pulled back and looked into his eyes, it was crystal clear.

"That's how I know," she said, referring to the kiss.

Franco wasn't sure of anything, but he knew definitely that wanted to kiss her again.

XoooXooo

Hayden was furious and seeing all shades of red. Tears blurred her vision. She was feeling so many emotions all at once. She wanted to tell Finn about their sweet little daughter, but how could she now? He wanted Anna ... not her. She had come back hoping for another chance with him, but perhaps she never should have returned to Port Charles.

Once Finn was no longer doubled over in pain and able to walk again from Anna's assault on his testicles, he hurried off after Hayden. He finally caught up with her in the hallway. He saw she was wiping tears from her eyes. Their gazes met and held.

"I know you love her - Anna... and I no longer have a place in your life. Go back to her," Hayden urged.

"I can't," he said softly. "She's going back to her ex, Robert Scorpio."

"Well, that sucks for you, I guess," Hayden said without an ounce of sympathy.

"Hayden, why did you come back to Port Charles? You asked me to meet you... but I didn't, because I was involved with Anna. Even though I was with Anna, I was still drawn to you. I almost went to your side, but I was torn. I still want to hear what you wanted to tell me."

Hayden shook her head. "It's too late, Finn...Too late for us. Too late for everything."

"No, Hayden, please give me a chance..."

"NO!" Hayden yelled. "You want **her**. You don't want me!"

"YOU LEFT ME!" he shouted. "You didn't want me to find you. I tried so hard..."

"Well,I guess you didn't try hard enough, because..."

Suddenly Hayden's cell phone was buzzing. "I gotta take this," she said when she realized it was the babysitter, Trena.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" Hayden asked as she spoke into her phone.

"I am so sorry, but it's your little girl. She's hurt..."

"WHAT?!" Hayden gasped. "No! Ohhh my God! What happened?"

Before Trena could reply, Hayden interrupted. "Nevermind. I will be right there."

"Who was that? What's going on?" Finn demanded.

"Go away, Finn!" Hayden screamed at him. "I have to get to Hayley!"

"Who's Hayley?" Finn asked as she sped off toward her hotel room. Finn had no other choice but to chase after her. The pain in his testicles made it difficult, but he finally caught up to her.

"Hayden," he said as he grabbed her. She was frantically trying to fit her key into the lock as her fingers shook. He had never seen her look so upset.

"What's going on?" he asked, but she didn't answer him. She couldn't even hear him. All she could hear was Trena's voice saying over and over again that Hayley had been hurt.

"My baby girl... she's hurt..." Hayden whimpered.

XoooXooo

There were two more eligible bachelors waiting backstage to be formally introduced by Lucy Coe. Brad was nervous as he waited behind the curtain. Ever since his break-up with Lucas, he had been a pitiful and broken man. When Lucas found out that he had switched the real Wiley with Michael's newborn son, he had been furious. Lucas dumped Brad and kicked him out on his ass. After Monica found out that Brad played a role in her great-grandson being separated from his loving father, she found more than enough reason to terminate Brad's employment. Now almost everyone hated Brad. He was fairly certain no one would select him at the auction. How had he ever agreed to this?

"Our next guy is a former employee at General Hospital. He doesn't like the ladies, but he's single again and looking for love. How about a great big hand for Brad?" Lucy said on stage.

Brad cautiously walked out on stage, facing the crowd. Most everyone was scowling and Monica was booing him loudly. A few ladies were flipping him the bird. Brad just stared in shock as he was pelted with bits of food tossed on stage by his many haters.

"Ohh come on," Lucy spoke into the microphone. "Brad's here for a good cause. Surely someone wants to bid on him. Do it for those who are suffering from Bipolar Disorder."

Lucy winced as a huge piece of lettuce hit Brad in the face. Brad was trying to wipe away the smeared remnants of everyone's dinner from his clothes. "Get off the stage, BABY STEALER!" Bobbie cried out.

Just then a woman stood up, calling out that she'd like to bid on Brad. "I bid 75 dollars and 75 cents!" Leisel Obrecht yelled loudly.

Brad stared in shock. SHE was bidding on him?! He then looked scared as she jumped up out of her chair and practically wrestled him off the stage.

"There are so many things I have planned for you, my little arschloch!" she said as she drug him away. "We are going for a dunk in my hot tub and then I am gonna play fun games with your schnitzel!"

"No!" Brad sobbed in despair but everyone was laughing at him. No one cared that a psycho woman had purchased him in an auction.

XoooXooo

After Brad and Leisel had cleared the room, there was a hush among the crowd. Most everyone thought that had been the grand finale, but Carly knew otherwise. There was one more man to walk out on the stage...and one more man who was waiting to be bid on.

"Without further adieu, I will introduce you to our next bachelor... Jason Morgan!" Lucy called out enthusiastically.

Before anyone could say a word, Carly walked out on the stage and stated, "He's mine for the night."

Jason and Carly's gazes met as he joined her to stand beside Lucy. It had been planned all along. She wasn't bidding on him; he in fact was donating to the cause. He saw tears in her eyes as she took his hands in hers.

"For Morgan and for Sonny," she whispered, because she had lost both her son and her husband to Bipolar Disorder. It had been rough on her, but her best friend Jason had been by her side, seeing her through the tough times.

"I'm here for you, Carly," Jason said as he enfolded her in his embrace.

The crowd cheered as Jason comforted his dearest friend. "Where would you like to go?" he asked as they left the stage.

"Let's go to Jake's for a game of pool," Carly suggested.

Jason smiled. "Don't you mean the Floating Rib?"

"It will always be Jake's to me," she replied. "It's **our** place... yours and mine."

"That it is. Let's go back to where it all started."

They were holding hands as they left the Metro Court. Jason and Carly approached Jason's motorcycle that had been parked outside.

Jason handed her his helmet. "Put this on," he said. "Then we'll be off."


	13. Chapter 13

_This Chapter was written by Sharon_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Drew takes Sam's hand in his as kisses her knuckles. There are tears in her eyes so he wipes them away with his the back of his thumb.

"There is nothing to forgive sweetheart. We both made mistakes. One thing that Oscar's death has taught me is that there is not always time to make things right. I do not want to hold anything else inside. I may not get another chance to fix it. "

"What are you saying?"

He leans in and kisses her tenderly, as he pulls her into his arms. She wraps her arms around him and the kiss deepens. When they pull apart, they are both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching.

"I love you," they say in unison. Drew wraps his arms around her and they look up at the stars. Nothing else matters right now.

* * *

Elizabeth took his hand and guided it to her heart. "Permanent Lock," she said, and placed hers on top of his. "All those promises we made as teenagers. They're still true."

"They are for me too Liz. You do not know how many nights I used to stay up thinking about you when you were no longer a part of my life. I did not know how to tell you how I felt so I left it unsaid. I know it was a mistake."

"I thought you hated me Lucky. You were the one person in my life that really mattered. The one relationship I got right. I think maybe part of why I got involved with Franco was because he was so different from you…and because I guess deep down I was hoping you would notice. I did not want to admit how much I still craved you because every time we tried to get it right, I ended up hurting you. "

"So you chose someone who ended up hurting you instead. Someone you gave what you wanted from me. I know. I did the same thing. They never lasted."

"Are you sure you can forgive me Lucky? I don't want to go down this road again if we are just going to hurt each other again."

"I forgave you a long time ago Liz. I just could not admit it to you or myself…. What about you? Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Lucky. All I ever wanted was you."

He takes her into his arms and kisses her again. "I feel the same way Liz. Exactly the same."

They stood there holding each other as if the world did not exist. His parents were watching them from the other side of the room.

"Maybe those crazy kids got something right after all," Luke said. Laura smiled at him and admitted that he could be right. She was not willing to admit what was happening between them tonight but for now, she was willing to concede that she was happy he was back and a part of this with her. That was enough for tonight.

* * *

Finn steps into the room behind Hayden, and stops at the sight of a dark haired little girl who needed her mommy. Trina hands Hayley to Hayden and she holds her close to her chest. The way the little girl responds to her is unlike anything he has ever seen before. The screaming child is now settling down as Hayden rocks her in her arms.

"What's the matter sweet pea," Hayden asks. "Did you fall down and get an Ouchy?" She places soft kisses upon the little girl's knees and smiles at her. "All better now. Mommy's here."

"Hayden," Finn calls to her. He still is not sure he is seeing what he thinks he is.

She turns around to face him. She knows there is no more lying.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you Finn," she says.

"So it's true then? Your daughter…" He cannot finish the sentence and Hayden knows it is because he is still trying to process what he is feeling.

"Hayley is your daughter Finn. I am so sorry I could not tell you before but it was too dangerous. For you. For her. I couldn't risk it."

"Our daughter is alive," he cries.

"She's alive," she repeats. "Would you like to hold her?"

When he simply nods his head, she places the little girl in his arms. "Sweetheart, I would like you to meet your daddy. Finn this is Hayley. The light of my life."

"Well hello Princess," he says as she reaches out a hand for him.

"I think she likes you," Hayden says. "She doesn't usually take to anyone that easily."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hayden makes silly faces at Hayley and she giggles. It amazed him how natural she was with her. He never thought he would see the day when Hayden would be content with the simplicities of daily life with a baby._ A baby, he thought. A baby that was theirs. _

"Hayden?"

"It's okay Finn. We can talk about it later. Why don't you stay? Spend some time with your daughter before she falls asleep. Tomorrow is another day."

"Thank you Hayden," he says, before turning back to Hayley.

"Don't mention it," she replies. "Hayley deserves to know her father."

She never wanted to use Hayley to get Finn back and she still does not. She hopes in time he will understand why she did what she did and want to stay for the right reasons. She still loved him but she would not ask him to choose her. She does not want him by default.

* * *

Maxie and Nathan walked into the apartment to find Emma and Robin waiting for them. Robin gets up and gives her cousin a hug.

"What are you two doing here," she questions.

"We kind of thought it might help if Nathan came home to someone familiar. Besides, I was staying with my father while I was in town. I don't want to be there right now."

Maxie smiled as she looked at her. "You might not want to be here either," she says simply. Robin just grins at her.

"Well at least you two are quiet. Mom and Dad…yeah, I do not need to be reminded of that after I walked in on them in the wine cellar."

"Get out," Maxie says. "Well were they…"

Robin covers Emma's ears as she looks at her. "They were about ten seconds away from having sex. I thought they already _had_. I had to douse them with some wine to cool them off. It was so embarrassing."

"So that's where they were huh?"

She takes her hands off Emma's ears and Maxie turns to her husband. "Robin's parents have apparently decided they can't live without each other. I think it is cute don't you? Nathan…Nathan what is it?"

"You are going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this but…They're my parents too."

_"What"_ they say in unison.

"You better sit down for this. It's a long and convoluted story."

Maxie and Robin sit down and Robin debates whether she should send Emma to bed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Mommy," she says.

"Don't remind me," she states. Emma smiles and scoots a little closer to Robin. Nathan explains to them how he was suspicious of when Peter arrived in town so he tried to have him investigated. Since he was using a different name, it did not produce the results he wanted so he broke into his room. What he found was what led to his capture and the world thinking he was dead.

"He had newspaper clippings of our parents Robin. Of me. I found my real birth certificate. I found photos of when I was growing up with another family. Audio Recordings. "

"What was on the recordings," Maxie asked.

"He knew didn't he," Robin states. "He knew that mom wasn't his mother. He was the one who did this to her. Wasn't he?"

Nathan takes a deep breath as he regards her. "He was working with Faison. He wanted to take over my life because he wanted to make her suffer. Faison made him think that if dad did not exist than they could be together…"

"He was crazy Nathan. He hurt my…our…parents just because he could. It was not her fault that he was obsessed with her. How can Peter even think that?"

"Because he is as crazy as he is," Maxie admits. "I'm sorry Nathan. I am sorry for ever believing in him. How can you even look at me right now?"

She has tears in her eyes so he kneels down next to her and takes her hands in his. "Maxie I love you. None of this is your fault okay. None of it. Please don't blame yourself."

Robin could have tried to comfort her cousin but she knew it was time for her and Emma to leave them alone to deal with this. Robin takes Emma's hand and they both kiss her goodnight. They needed some time to let this sink in as well.

"I love you Nathan. I love you so much. Can we talk about this later? I just want to hold you. I would introduce you to your son but he's sleeping now."

"Can we just watch him for a little while? I promise I won't wake him."

"Of course we can watch him."

She takes his hand and leads him into the nursery. Maxie puts her head on his shoulder as she wraps her arms around him. "This is James Malcolm West," she whispers.

"This is our son," he murmurs.

They stay that way for another five minutes and then they close the door to the nursery. Nathan pulls her against him and kisses her deeply.

"I've missed you Max. You and our son are what kept me alive when he tried to erase everything from my mind. It didn't work because my love for you was too strong."

"I am so grateful for that Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too."

He lifts her up off the ground and carries her to what used to be their bedroom. It was time for them to recapture what was stolen from them.

* * *

"How long has it been," she asked him, as she looked up at him, her eyes clouded with desire. She was on her knees now, in only her bra and her panties, and she was stroking his very erect penis. "Since you've had to do this to yourself."

"Since I lost you," he groans, as she continues to massage his desire in her hands. She bit her bottom lip before bringing her tongue to lick his erection. _He was so hard and it was all for her. It turned her on even more knowing that. _

"Oh Shit Annie," he moans. _He would never get used to the effect she has on him. How with one touch, he was completely at her mercy. _"

Her warm lips are kissing the tip of his manhood, sliding her tongue inside and causing him to grab hold of the foot of the bed to keep his balance. _Oh how he craved her. _

"Does Bobby like that," she purrs, as she licks his juices onto her tongue. He pulls her to her feet and turns her around so he can kiss her neck.

"I want to touch you Anna. I want you to feel how much I love you. How much I have _always_ loved you."

He kisses from her neck to her collarbone, nibbles on her earlobe and slowly moves down to her shoulder. His hands are on her ass and all she can think about is him. _About having his hands on her body as he ravishes her. God damn it, she wants him now. _

"Do I have to tie you to any pillars tonight," she challenges, as she steps out of his arms. She is pulling her bra off as she stares at his lips. _Why does just the thought of kissing them make her wet? Why did he have to taste so damn good? She was not supposed to love him anymore but he made it impossible not to. Oh how she craved him. _

He takes a step closer to her, closing the distance between them. "Pillars aren't needed tonight Luv. I know _exactly_ how I feel about you. How I have _always _felt about you."

"You haven't been a bad boy then?"

"Only ever with you," he whispers, as he licks her right nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. She tilts her head back as he continues to suck, causing a slight moan to escape from her lips.

"If anyone is getting tied to _anything _tonight, it _should_ be the bed," Robert states. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She bites her bottom lip as she stares into those heart-stopping eyes. _Oh how she loves this man. _

"What else does Bobby want," she sighs.

His hand slides down her backside as his mouth moves to her other breast. "I want to see you naked." His fingers reach the waistband of her panties and slide them down her legs. "So wet," he gasps.

She smiles up at him, running her hand down his bare chest. "That's what you do to me baby. Does it turn you on?"

"Oh Annie, everything about you turns me on," he states, huskily. He kisses her fingers and brings them to his mouth. "And knowing that I still do this to you…it makes me so bloody hot for you."

He takes one finger into his mouth and sucks on it, slowly moving his tongue down her bare skin._ Normally she would appreciate the tender, loving care he takes when he seduces her. Tonight however, she wants no part of foreplay._ _She just wants him inside her and she wants him now. _

"Robert Honey, you know that I love tender," she says, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Tender is good. I promise you we will get to tender. _Not_ right now. "

She kisses him hungrily and pushes him onto the bed. As she climbs on top of him she says, "I want to feel your hard cock inside me and I want to feel it _now._ I _need _you Scorpio. I need you so much."

Their hands move over each other's bodies as they kiss each other urgently. As he lets her hair down, she positions herself over him and he thrusts into her hard and fast. "_Oh God Robert, Harder_," she screams.

"Look at me Anna. I want to see your face when you cum."

He watches as her eyes cloud with desire as he pulls himself completely out of her and then thrusts back into her even harder. _It only makes him want her more. _They ride the wave of pleasure until the sheets are tangled and their limbs wrap around each other in complete ecstasy, their names the last thing on other's lips. Her head is on his chest as they try to calm their rapid heartbeats.

"I never…I never knew this was still possible," she stammers. "I just always assumed that because I was older, it was…well it wasn't going to be as intense. "

"So what you're saying is…It was_ good_ for you?"

He has that cocky little smile on his face and she hits him lightly on his shoulder. "Do you _have_ to be so smug," she asked.

"Actually I do. I cannot help it Luv. I like to know that it was _better_ with _me._"

She laughs at him as she runs her fingers across his chest. "Why did we wait so long Robert? How did we _not _see what was right in front of our face."

"We were too busy trying to pretend that we didn't love each other…and we weren't very good at it either."

"Well no more Scorpio. This is it. It is you and I against the world. And this time it's forever."

"I'm happy you feel that way because I have something to ask you."

"Do you now?"

"I do."

He reaches over the bed into the nightstand and pulls out a box. Her eyes fill with tears when she looks at it.

"I would get down on one knee but I don't really feel like letting you go. Anna, you are the only woman I have ever loved with my whole heart. I tried to let you go and it did not work. The best years of my life were with you. I married you over forty years ago today and it was the smartest decision I have ever made. You are the love of my life. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife for the third time? "

"Oh Robert, Of course I will marry you. I love you so much."

He slips the ring onto her finger and pulls her into his arms. "I can't wait to be your husband again," he says.

"I can't wait to be your wife."

They kiss each other lovingly and it quickly becomes heated. It is not long before they are making love again. They had a lot to celebrate.

* * *

The loud knocking on the door the next morning pulls Robert and Anna out of each other's arms. Anna pulls on one of his shirts and he goes to put on a robe. She has her head on his shoulder when they open the door. Robin, Maxie, James and Emma are standing there smiling at them.

"It's about _time _you two figured it out," Robin says, walking past them into the room.

"When's the wedding," Emma asks.

"How did you," Anna starts.

"Wait, are you serious? You two are getting _married? _ Wow, You work _fast_ dad."

"I don't need time to know that your mother is the _only_ one for me. We spent too much time apart already. Now that she has agreed to be mine again, why wait? _Every_ time we do, something bad happens. Now what can we do for you this morning?"

Anna kisses him lightly and smiles. _He sure has a way of getting right to the point. _

"Hello Maxie," Anna states and hugs her. "How are you this morning?"

Maxie begins to pace, not sure how to respond to that, and Robin tries to calm her. Robin told Emma to take James into the other room. She knew better than to argue. This was grown up stuff. They ask Robert and Anna to take a seat because they have something important to tell them and it is going to be hard to hear.

"Last night, I found out that my husband was alive," Maxie started.

"Nathan's Alive," Anna questioned. "Oh Maxie, that's wonderful."

Robert rubs Anna's back and she closes her mouth again. He was right. Maxie needed to get this out.

"I don't really know how to say this except to just say it. Anna, I am so sorry but Peter is responsible for what happened to Nathan. He was holding him hostage for all this time."

_"What,_" Anna cries. _"Why would he do that Maxie?"_

"Mom, _please_," Robin states. "Let her do this. We figured it would be easier to hear from us but maybe you would rather hear it from him."

"Is he here?"

"He's right outside. We did not want to shock you. I know you were kind of busy when he crashed through the skylight."

Anna and Robert looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah I guess we were," They agreed.

Anna insisted that Nathan come in and after they shared a brief reunion of hugs and kisses, she introduced him to Robert. They shook hands and Nathan stood next to Maxie.

Maxie and Nathan took turns explaining the shocking details that surrounded Nathan's 'death' and imprisonment and how he eventually was able to escape.

"He tried to turn me into a completely different person with no memory of anyone I loved. He tried to make me think I did terrible things. I guess it was a good thing, he wasn't as good as his father."

Anna leans on Robert, as they listen to him. They know firsthand what can happen when Faison is the one working the hypnotism.

"He must have gotten better though," Nathan states. "He was able to convince you that he was your son."

"Are you saying he isn't? How would you know this Nathan?"

"I know it because…Because _I _am your son. I found the original birth certificate. It had a different name on it. It had the name Andrew Malcolm Scorpio."

Anna's hands flew to her mouth as she stared at him. "Oh God. God, this can't be happening?"

"I hope you'll forgive us for needing more," Robert states. "For needing to understand how this is even possible?" He pulled Anna close, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. _He was trying to let Nathan know that Anna was not upset that he could be their son; only that if he was then it meant that he was taken from them._

"I knew you would. I know this is a convoluted story. It was hard enough for _me _to accept."

"Go on Nathan," Robin prompted. "They need to know it all."

As Robert held Anna, Nathan explained Peter's plan to steal his identity, how he had altered Anna's memories, and hidden the birth certificate. How he had audio recordings detailing his plans. He had pictures of Nathan growing up, newspaper clippings of Robert and Anna. He explained that Peter wanted to punish Anna because his father was obsessed with her and thus unable to love him.

_"He was obsessed with her,"_ Robert raged. _"It wasn't her bloody fault." _

Robin knelt in front of her parents, her hand on her father's knee. "He knows that daddy. He is just trying to explain why Peter thought the way he did. It does not excuse any of it."

"_Your damn right it doesn't." _

He looks over at Anna. She had pulled her knees up to her chest as she rocks back and forth. Robert puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Robert is angry but he knows he has to pull it together for Anna. She had trusted Peter.

"How could he do this," She asks him with pleading eyes. "How could Leisl and Faison take our son and give him away? How could they make us think we lost him?"

"I don't know Luv. I'm sorry. I just don't know."

She looks up at Nathan. She heard what he said but it was still so hard to hear. "I thought you were dead," Anna said. "After I gave birth to you, I passed out. When I woke up, my baby was gone. They told me he died. I grieved for you Nathan. I thought I had lost a child that Robert and I wanted so badly. It nearly broke me."

Robert rubs her back as he looks at Nathan. "I thought you had died too. The deal that I made with the WSB to keep your mother and Robin safe…it was because of those bloody pictures they sent me. Pictures of a baby that was obviously stillborn. They sent them to get me to do their dirty work. How can that be true if you are alive?"

"Because apparently there was a baby that died…it was switched with me."

"Oh Nathan, I am so sorry," Anna cried, as she threw her arms around him. "I hope you know how much we wanted you. We had just discovered that I was pregnant before he kidnapped me. We were so happy. We wanted a life with you and Robin more than anything."

"We were," Robert clarified. "Anna and I always wanted more than one child. I am just sorry that so much had to happen before we found you."

They both had tears in their eyes when Nathan stepped forward. "I don't blame you. This is not your fault okay. None of this is your fault. We were the victims of some very bad people. I hope we can start over from right now and salvage some of that damage. I want to know my parents."

Robert was the first to speak. Anna was right behind him, her chin on his shoulder.

"I would like that very much," he stated. "In fact, maybe you would be interested in being my best man."

"He means it Nathan," Anna stated. "Robert never says anything he doesn't mean."

"Then I would be honored. Maybe someday you can even tell me more about this once in a lifetime love that you two obviously have."

"Someday when we aren't so emotionally charged, we will sit you down and tell you all the stories that Robin has probably heard a dozen times by now."

"Oh mom, don't you know that my parent's love story is my favorite story of all…and this time it even has a happy ending."

"Oh Robin…That's not true...your mother and I…we don't _have a_n ending."

"I love you daddy," she says, hugging him tight. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Happy enough to be my matron of honor," Anna asks.

"Oh mom, Of course I will. You two belong together. I'm so happy you're getting married...again."

"This is the _last_ time," Robert says.

"It _better_ be. I'm getting too old to deal with what happens when you aren't together."

They laugh and talk a little longer and Maxie and Robin, their children and Nathan then leave. Robert looks at Anna and smiles. As much as there was joy in finding their son, there was also pain. Robert had always known Peter was bad news but he _never_ suspected he was capable of _this. _

"Tell me what you need Luv. Please. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

_It was so like Robert to push aside his own feelings for her._ _He was the most selfless man she had ever known._

"You," she states. "I just need you."

He opens his arms and she walks into them. Her tears fall freely and soon they were both crying in each other's arms. _Nobody could understand what they were feeling but each other. They never needed each other more. _


	14. Chapter 14

_This Chapter Was Written by Melissa. _

**Chapter Fourteen**

She stared at his beautiful face as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was sleeping now, no doubt exhausted from the previous night. It must have been overwhelming to find out that he was somebody else, that he had a whole other past, and Todd's past was enough to exhaust anyone. She hadn't even been able to tell him about Blair and Starr. She let her mind wander to her past with Blair.

_"What do you mean you're pregnant with Todd's child? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Blair asked as she cradled her stomach. They couldn't both possibly be pregnant with Todd's child. He would never sleep with her after their past. Would he?_

_"Start talking Marty. How exactly did you come to sleep with my husband?"_

_"It was the night before I went to Ireland. Todd wasn't your husband at the time, in fact he was still very angry with you for lying to him so that you could trap him into that first marriage of yours."_

_"Do you think that absolves you for going after him?"_

_"I'm not trying to absolve myself because I didn't do anything wrong. That night Todd and I cleared the air. We realized that we were more alike than any one of us realized and I forgave him for the events of Spring Fling."_

_"How could you forgive him for that? Oh maybe you were just pretending to forgive him. Seduce him so that he'd follow you to Ireland where you could have your hired gun Patrick kill him," Blair accused as she slapped Marty across the face._

_"It wasn't like that. I loved him, I never really stopped, I was just so angry for so long, but I never wanted him dead," Marty explained as she grabbed her cheek._

_"Why are you telling me this Marty?"_

_"We're both pregnant with Todd's children. I was hoping that you and I could bury the hatchet so that our children would have each other."_

_"We will never bury the hatchet Marty, except for maybe in your back. You are responsible for my husband's death and I will never forgive you for it. As for your bastard child, they will never know my little girl. It's probably not even Todd's, you're probably making up this whole thing," Blair shrieked as she looked up and straight into her and Marty's reflection in the mirror._

_She had never seen it before, she hadn't wanted to see it. They looked like each other, they could have been sisters. They had the same curly blond hair, the same color and shape of eyes._

_"Oh my god," Blair gasped as she lifted her hand to her face._

_"What is it?" Marty asked with concern._

_Blair grabbed Marty and dragged her closer to the mirror. "Don't you see it Marty?"_

_"See what?"_

_"How much we look alike. The only reason that Todd was with me is because I reminded him of you. It's always been you," Blair cried out as she grabbed the pair of scissors and began chopping of her hair. Suddenly she cried out in pain as the contractions started._

_Marty led Blair to the office couch and called for an ambulance, but the contractions were right on top of each other._

_"We don't have time for the ambulance. Your baby is coming now, I'm going to have to deliver this baby," Marty said as she started rolling up her sleeve's."_

_"I want a real doctor not you," Blair spat out._

_"I know that you don't like me, I don't like you either. This child is coming now Blair, and I can help you if you just let me," Marty said as she placed her hand around the scissors that Blair still clenched in her hands._

_"You already killed my husband Marty, please don't let anything happen to my child. She's all I have," Blair pleaded as she let go of the scissors._

_"Push now," Marty ordered as she knelt in between Blair's legs._

_She pushed and pushed and then her baby was born._

_"She's beautiful," Marty whispered as she placed the baby in Blair's arms._

_"She has Todd's eyes," Blair said as she smiled at the baby._

_"I know," Marty whispered. _

She looked at him and wondered how he would react when she told him about Starr and Blair. How would Blair react when she found out that Todd was still alive? His coming back was a blessing, but would it ruin the peace that she had managed to form with Blair. She looked out the window as she thought about the day that she had given birth to her daughter Megan.

_Starr had been sick, with Aplastic Anemia and her only hope for survival was receiving the bone marrow from the umbilical cord from Megan. It had been a high risk pregnancy and she was warned several times that she would most likely die. In the beginning the doctor's recommended that she abort the pregnancy, but she couldn't do that. Starr and Megan were the only link that she and Blair still had to Todd. She had taken Todd away from Blair, she wouldn't take her special Starr away from her either. She wouldn't take away Megan's chance at life even if her's was cut short._

_"The surgeon is just prepping for the C-Section and it won't be long now," Blair said as she walked into the room._

_"What are these?" Blair asked as Marty handed her some papers and a pen._

_"Nora drew them up for me. If anything happens to me, please look after my little girl. Be her mother," Marty pleaded as Blair wiped the sweat that was beginning to form on Marty's forehead._

_"You have a high fever and you're most likely delusional. Nothing is going to happen to you and even if it did, why would you trust your beautiful girl to me when we hate each other?"_

_"I might not like you, but you're a wonderful mom to Starr. She's Megan's sister and I want them to be raised together. Please Blair, for me? And if not for me, then for Todd. It's what he would want."_

_"You didn't have to go through with this, you're doing everything that you can to save my little girl, and I know that it's partly to make amends for Todd, but still...I'm grateful Marty. I'll look after Megan as if she were my own if anything happens to you, but like I said earlier you're not going to die," Blair said as she signed the legal papers._

_"You're too stubborn, and Todd is probably bribing everyone in Heaven and Hell alike to make sure that nothing happens to you," Blair pointed out as the monitors began to beep erratically as a sharp pain hit Marty. There was blood, and pain and she felt as if all the oxygen in the room had been taken from her._

_She couldn't breathe right, and her heart was beating so loudly that she couldn't focus on anything else. Her chest was tight and her arms were tingling. This was what the doctor's had warned her about, she was having a heart attack, the baby was in distress and she was dying._

_"Save my baby, save Todd's daughter's no matter what," Marty whispered as the last of her oxygen was sucked from her and everything went dark._

_When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't say anything because there were tubes in her chest._

_"I knew that you were too stubborn to die, plus I'm not that lucky," Blair said as she smiled and winked at Marty. "Megan and Starr are doing great. They survived because of you," Blair said as she squeezed Marty's hand._

_"I'll go get the doctor," Blair said._

_The doctor explained that she had suffered from a Stroke and Heart Attack from the elevated blood pressure. They had put her in a medically induced coma for a month to reduce the swelling around her brain._

_"Megan baby Todd and mine where," Marty said. The words were in a jumble and they were hard to form in her mouth._

_"What?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her._

_Marty sighed in frustration, how could she tell them what she needed if she couldn't form the words right._

_"She wants what all new mothers want, she wants to see Megan, can I go get her?" Blair asked._

_"Yes, that should be fine, but keep the visit short, she needs to recover and rest," The Doctor said as he left the room._

_At least Blair understood what she needed._

_"She has the same color of hair as Todd and she has your eyes," Blair said as she laid the baby in Marty's arms._

_"So listen, I was thinking that you could move in with Patrick and me. We can help you with Megan while you get back on your feet. Perhaps you could even stay after you get better. Starr loves being a new sister and I don't hate you as much as I once did," Blair offered._

_Marty shook her head yes as she cuddled with her baby. _

The plane was landing in Llanview Pennsylvania as the sun rose in the morning sky. She had reception again and could finally make that call.

"Blair, it's me. How are Starr and Megan doing?"

"They love Llanview University. They've been coming home once a week for Sunday dinners and they both mentioned that they missed seeing you at home. How is Port Charles?" Blair asked.

"Well, I just landed back in Llanview," Marty explained as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Good, I knew this was something that you needed to do, but Llanview just wasn't the same without you.

"Blair, there's something that I need to tell you. Are you sitting down?" Marty asked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"Nothing's wrong. In fact it's a miracle, something that I know that we've both prayed for," Marty said.

"What is?"

"I went to a party last night and met someone,"

"That's hardly a Miracle, Marty, and definitely not something that I've prayed for," Blair interrupted.

"Can I finish speaking?" Marty asked with just a touch of annoyance.

"Go ahead," Blair prompted.

"I met someone that looks exactly like Todd. He goes by the name of Franco, but he doesn't have any memories from before he was twenty five. It's him Blair...I know it is, Todd's alive and I brought him back with me."

"Todd's alive," Blair gasped.

"We'll be there in a half hour. Get the girls and prepare them to meet their dad."

"Marty, I know how much you want this to be true."

"It is true."

"I hope so, but we should have a DNA test before we get the girl's hopes up."

"You're right Blair."

"Marty, I know that you are worried that if it is Todd, that will cause friction between us. It will change a lot of things, but you are my best friend, one half of the best parenting team that Llanview has ever had. We don't have to go back to being enemies if we don't let him come between us. I'll see you when you get home," Blair said and then hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Franco asked as he sat up.

"Your wife," Marty answered.

"My wife? You know Elizabeth?" Franco asked.

"No, I was talking to Todd's wife Blair, but if you are him then your marriage to Elizabeth may not even be valid," Marty pointed out.

"She'll probably be happy about that. She was at the auction and bid on her ex husband. She's clearly not over him."

"How do you feel about that? Do you love her?"Marty asked as they got in her limo and was on their way to Blair's house.

"I loved her in my own way, but I always knew that I wasn't the love of her life and now that I've met you, I don't think she was the love of my life either."

"You said that I, if I am Todd, was married to this Blair person. Why did I marry her if you and I were together?" Franco asked.

"We weren't really together, it was one night of passion, forgiveness and love, but in the morning, we decided to go our separate ways. I went to Ireland and you stayed behind. Blair was pregnant and our relationship was so complicated. I left for Ireland, not certain if I would ever come back and I think that you just wanted to find happiness even if it wasn't with me."

"It should have been with you," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her just as they pulled up to La Boulaie.

Marty used her key and opened the door.

"Franco, this is Todd's wife Blair, Patrick and..."

"Doctor Finn," Franco finished.

"No, I'm detective John Mcbain. Blair called me so that we could compare your DNA to the one that we have on file."

"You look just like a doctor in Port Charles, come to think of it, you also look like someone named Silas and a rock star vampire Caleb Morley," Franco pointed out as he shook his hand.

"It's possible that they were relatives, maybe even siblings, my father liked his woman," John commented as he cleared his throat.

"Wait, you said that you would compare my DNA to one you had on file," Franco stated.

"They will compare the DNA to my rape kit that is still on file," Marty explained.

"Well, let's find out if I am this Todd Manning," Franco said.

John took his DNA and put it in a ziplock bag.

* * *

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" Robert asked as he held Anna in his arms.

"You know that I do," Anna whispered in his ear.

"Do you love me enough to marry me next Friday?" Robert asked.

"You want to marry me next Friday, as in one week, next Friday," Anna stammered.

"That's the one," Robert said as he chuckled.

"One week to plan a wedding is..."

"Nothing that you can't handle. I know it's quick, but I think that we could all use a reason to celebrate, besides, we've wasted enough time, don't you think Love?"

"Where are you going?" Robert asked as Anna grabbed her jacket and purse and began to head towards the door.

"I have one week Scorpio, I have a wedding to plan," Anna said as she blew him a kiss and walked out.

* * *

"What did the results say?" Franco asked as John opened up the rushed DNA test and looked at it.

"It's a match, there's no doubt about it, you are Todd Manning," John explained to Marty, Blair, Patrick and Todd.

* * *

"Maxie, are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked as he escorted her down to the jail cells where Peter was being held.

"I don't want to do this, I never want to see that piece of trash again, but I have to," Maxie said as she pushed open the door and was once again face to face with Peter.

"Maxie, I knew that you couldn't stay away?" Peter said as he smiled at her.

"I just came to tell you that Anna is marrying Robert and they know that Nathan is their real son."

"You're going to prison for a real long time and you will never hurt my mother or wife ever again," Nathan started.

"Your wife wanted everything that happened between us. She belongs to me, and I will never let her go," Peter declared as he started laughing.

"You disgust me, I hope that they lock you up in a dark cell where you'll spend the rest of your life alone and miserable," Maxie said as her eyes filled with tears.

"No prison has ever held my father and it won't hold me either. One day, I will come for you and lock you away where Nathan will never be able to find you," Peter promised.

"Get me out of here," Maxie said as she turned to Nathan.

"He's obsessed with me just like his dad was obsessed with Anna, I shouldn't have come here," Maxie said as Nathan led her to their car.

"I will keep you safe from him, I promise you Maxie that Peter will never lay eyes on you again," Nathan promised as they drove away.

* * *

"I'm Todd Manning, so I guess, that makes you my wife?" He asked as he turned towards Blair.

"Let's go for a walk, there's some things I would like to talk to you about," Blair said as she grabbed his hand and headed towards the front door.

"I'll call Vicki and the girl's," Marty called after them.

"I know that this must be overwhelming for you to find out that you're somebody else," Blair began.

"It is a little bit, to tell you the truth, the little I know about Todd, I hate."

"I can see that, Todd wasn't an easy man to love, but there was something about him, you that we loved anyway. You worked hard to earn our love and forgiveness and that wasn't easy."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Todd asked.

"You were the first man to love me for me. We were two losers, who had nothing when we met, I was selfish, and had a vindictive streak, but you never tried to change me. We created our little girl, our little Starr in that love and I will always be grateful for that. As great as our relationship was, all good things have to come to an end at some point," Blair said as she handed him some papers.

"These are divorce papers?" He said as he looked at them and then up at her.

"I love you enough to let you go. As much as you loved me back then, you loved Marty more. I'm a stranger to you now, I can see that, but not her. You had this way of looking at her, like she was the only woman in the room, you still look at her that way. Your connection with her is strong enough to overcome any obstacle. There was a time that I was jealous of that connection and hated her just for having your whole heart, but things have changed between Marty and I while you were away. She risked everything, her own life to save our daughter and yours with her. She deserves to be happy and so do you," Blair said as she handed him a pen.

"What about you?" Todd asked.

"Truth is that I let you go years ago when I believed that you were dead. I fell in love with a man by the name of Patrick Thornhart. This divorce, isn't just for you, but for me as well. Patrick and I were married, we're actually coming up on our twenty year anniversary, but that wedding wasn't legal. I want this divorce so that I can marry him again on our anniversary."

"I wish you all the happiness with him," Todd said as he signed the divorce papers.

* * *

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay away," he stated as he smiled at her.

"I just came to make sure that your transfer to Pentonville went smoothly," Anna stated.

"That's what you told yourself, but the truth is that we have a connection. We are related after all."

"You are not my son, Nathan is my son. You and I have nothing."

"It's true that I'm not your son, but you are my aunt."

"What?"

"It's true, Alex is my mother. That's how I was able to get the details and have them implanted in your mind. I couldn't have done it without Alex's help. Isn't that right mother?"

Anna looked up and saw Alex entering the prison.

"It's true. Faison was so obsessed with you that he paid me to pretend to be you."

"You slept with him for money?" Anna asked as she shivered.

"Not money, government secrets. I don't regret that night, the information that Faison paid me was very beneficial, in fact, I still have a few secrets up my sleeve."

"You betrayed me," Anna spat out as she slapped her sister across the face.

"We were never that close anyways. The only thing I regret is getting pregnant with this piece of trash," she said as she glanced towards Peter.

"Nice mother, you're nothing but a toxic bitch, no wonder my father preferred Anna to you. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Same thing as my sister I'm sure. I came to let you know that I probably could bargain for your freedom with just one of my secrets, but you're not worth the price of the secret. I hope you rot in Petonville."

"Why did you even have me if you hate me so much?" Peter whined.

"Money, your father wanted to pretend that he had Anna's son. I'm sure that it worked for awhile, but eventually he realized that you were nothing."

"Are you ready for the transfer?" Nora asked as she, Bo and Robert entered the cells.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"I just came to tell Peter something. Peter, I'm getting married to Robert, so your little charade failed. It turns out that you have the parents that you deserve," Anna said as she grabbed Robert's hand.

Anna and Robert followed Peter as they led him outside in chains.

"Take one last look at the sun, because I'm sure you won't see it for a long time," Robert stated.

"This isn't over, I will make you pay Mother. Anna, I'll be back for you and Maxie," Peter promised.

Robert grabbed Peter by the shirt and brought him close. "I'll see you dead first," he promised.

"Are you just going to stand there, he threatened me," Peter whined as he looked at Bo and Nora.

"I didn't hear anything," Nora said as she shrugged.

"I'll get my revenge," Peter cried as they finished loading him in the van and then they watched as he drove away.

"I never want to see you again. You are dead to me," Anna said as she looked at Alex.

"Good luck with that, we're twins so you'll see me every time you look in the mirror," Alex said and then walked away.

"God, I hate her," Anna said as Robert embraced her.

* * *

"Mom, you're..." Megan cried out, but then stopped when she laid eyes on the man that looked like her dad.

"So it really is true then," Vicki whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy," Starr whispered as she grabbed Megan's hand.

"It's true girls, your dad's alive," Marty whispered as she looked at Todd to see how he was handling his homecoming.

"Come here," he said as he opened his arms.

Starr and Megan went running into them.

"I'm home girls, and I'll never leave you again," he promised as he held his daughters.

"Let's give them a minute," Blair said as she grabbed Marty's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"It's been quite the day," Marty said.

"Yes, Patrick and I are going to get remarried this Friday on our anniversary and I want you to be my Maid of honor," Blair stated.

"What about Todd?"

"I served him with divorce papers and he signed him so he's an eligible bachelor. I hope that he's your plus one to the wedding," Blair encouraged.

"Things between Todd and I are..."

"Complicated, I know. He loves you despite the memory loss and you love him, seems pretty simple to me, just think about it," Blair said as she headed back into the living room.

* * *

Robert stood at the alter waiting for the woman he loved most to join him. Nathan stood by his side, there were times that he still couldn't believe that this good man was his son. The music began to play and then she appeared, walking by Robin. His love for her grew with every second that passed.

She placed her hand in his and turned to face Mac.

"I believe that the bride and groom have chosen to recite their own vows today," Mac stated as he looked at his brother.

"For once my brother is right," Robert stated as he smirked at his brother.

"Annie, my sweet Annie. I have known the sweetness of life with you and the bitterness without you. We have seen many adventures together and apart, but the greatest and sweetest adventure has always been when we are together. Before you, I never believed in fate and now, I can't believe in anything else as she has brought you home to me time and time again. I will honor, cherish you and be your partner through all of life's adventures. Please take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you," Robert said as he placed the ring on Anna's finger.

"Do you Robert Scorpio take Anna Devane to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mac asked as he looked at his brother.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do," Robert stated.

"Just had to ask," Mac said as everyone laughed.

"Robert, I never liked having a partner until you came along. You stole my heart and gave me two beautiful children in the process. You taught me what it was to love unconditionally. You hold all the secrets of my heart. I have enjoyed each and every adventure that life has taken us on and I look forward to the greatest adventure of them all, growing old by your side. I love you today, tomorrow and always."

"Do you Anna take Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mac asked.

"I do," Anna said.

"You May kiss the bride," Mac declared.

Robert kissed his bride as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Todd waited to see her walk down the aisle. She wasn't the bride and he wasn't the groom, but he was still nervous. Marty had asked him to the wedding as her date. For him, it was a fresh start, a chance to make up for all the wrongs that he couldn't remember. First girl to walk down the aisle was his Starr. She waved at him as she walked past. She was such a beautiful young woman and it broke his heart to think of all the time that he had missed with her. Next was his Megan, she was so beautiful just like her mother. He had only known these girls for a week now and already he couldn't imagine loving them more.

He felt as if he stopped breathing when Marty walked past him. She had her hair pinned up, and was wearing a Red Bride's Maid dress. He had a flash of seeing her in another red dress standing by a jukebox in a bar. He saw a younger version of himself walk over to her and ask her to dance.

"Buy me a drink and I'll be your girlfriend forever," she whispered in his ear and then kissed him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, he had his first memory of her, and here they were all these years later, and she still had his heart just like she did then.

Next Blair walked down the aisle, the mother of one of his girls and even though he couldn't remember her, he felt as if he was giving her a way. Today, she could start her life with the man that had helped her pick up the pieces after he had disappeared. Blair was happy, she had truly moved on with her life and everything had worked out the way that it was supposed to.

Todd cleared his thoughts just in time to hear Andrew Carpenter pronounce them man and wife. He looked at Marty and she was looking back at him as the bride kissed her groom.

* * *

"I love weddings," Elizabeth whispered to Lucky.

"That's great, because there will be another one in a couple of months," Lucky whispered back to her.

"Did your dad ask your mom to marry him?"

"No, he was never marriage material, but he did finally tell her that he loves her."

"Are Maxie and Nathan renewing their vows?"

"No, keep guessing love"

"Is Carly going to marry Jason?"

"No, but he did ask her to move in with her."

"Is it Drew and Sam?"

"No, but they are very much in love."

"Is Liesel going to force Brad into marrying her?" Liz asked as she giggled.

"No, but I heard that Liesel reunited Brad with Britt and she has decided to become pregnant with his and Lucas's baby."

"I'm out of guesses, Lucky...just tell me," she said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He dropped to one knee. "Rumor on the street is that Elizabeth Webber will marry me and I'll be the luckiest Lucky, that is if she says yes," Lucky said as he opened the box to her.

"Oh Lucky, I wish that I could say yes to you, but have you forgotten that I'm already married?" She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"About that, Franco called about a week ago. You were in the shower, so I answered your phone and we had a long conversation. You were right, he's changed from the person that I remember. It turns out that Heather kidnapped him twenty five years ago and convinced him that he was Franco," Lucky explained.

"If he's not Franco then who is he?" Liz asked.

"Turns out that Franco is really Todd Manning and he was already married when you married him on Valentine's Day, which means that your marriage to him isn't legal."

"He lied to me?"

"No, He didn't know because he had amnesia and he believed Heather's lies."

"I'm not married to him?"

"No, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you enough to let you go so that you could be free to be with the love of your life. So now that you are free, will you marry me?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Elizabeth said as she kissed him.

* * *

"Will you dance with me?" Todd asked as he held his hand out to her.

"I will," Marty said as she placed her hand in his.

He wrapped his hands around her as they swayed to the music. "What were you thinking when I was walking down the aisle? It looked like you were crying."

"I was remembering the first time I saw you wear red," Todd whispered in her ear.

"You remember?"

"Not everything, just that one night, at least I think it was a memory."

"What do you remember?" Marty asked.

"I remember asking you to dance and you told me that if I bought you a drink, that you would be my girlfriend forever, real or not real?" Todd asked.

"Real," Marty confirmed.

"That's what I thought. I remember buying you a drink, so are you still my girlfriend forever?" Todd whispered in her ear.

"A promise is a promise and as complicated as our life has been, I've never regretted loving you."

"I may not remember our complicated history yet, but I know that I loved you yesterday, I still love you today and I will love you tomorrow," Todd promised and then kissed her.

The End


End file.
